


Flight or Magic

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [127]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The Seaford magi are about to see the start too a new world for them and the end of the old one. Every from before is nothing to what is to come.
Relationships: Belladona Cox/Percival “Percy” Richard/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Wilted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A group of magi associated too Rose corp. show up on the beach and let one of them fall.

Order: Seth, Anatoli, Robbin/Wern, Naomi, Yu-Shan, Ginny, Gia, Alexander, Lotus

Alexander walked on to the beach of Seaford. It was early in the morning before most of the city was awake. They had all shown up two days ago and it would be a week till his mother showed up. Looking around. 

'Go right.' He heard Eb's voice in his head. Walking towards the direction that the incubator indicated. 

"Everyone keep up. We don't want anyone to see use." He called out not looking back.

  
  


Seth huffed in annoyance, adjusting his visor and rolling his eyes.

"Couldn't it be more intimidating to be seen as a group? We've never been all that good at stealth with more than 3 people at a time."

  
  


Anatoli shifted uncomfortably. Sand has never agreed with him or his hook, why did they have to be out here? And without Miss Rose too... he hates being far from her...

  
  


Robin has a notebook in hand, writing down Alex's insistence that they hurry up and Seth's bitching in shorthand for Wren to look over and memorize later.

"Quit your whining, would you?" She all but purrs, and notes that down too.

  
  


Naomi shivered in her windbreaker, nervous about whats to come. She felt that anxious pit in her stomach as she kept a close step behind Alex as if expecting an ambush.

  
  


Yu-Shan, however, was scrolling through her phone. Seaford was a boon for witches, if the suicide and missing persons rate was anything to go by. She absentmindedly held Naomi's hand, sensing her distress as they all marched on.

  
  


Ginny followed, taking care to hop between the dips in the sand that her colleagues had left. Particularly Toli's, who she was keeping close to. His presence made her feel... calmer. She found his hand and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently. If he'd look back at her, she'd offer him a little smile, but she wasn't sure she wanted anyone to look at her. The scar still felt too fresh.

  
  


Gia wasn't sure why Naomi couldn't get a thicker jacket. Then again, she had a cloak on, the hood bunched up around her neck fashionably and the bottoms dusting her calves as she walked, her sandals getting sand bunched up under her toes. She didn't mind the sensation, but she was fond of how warm it was underneath there. Her eyes traced over the group. They all looked about how they usually did, and they looked about ready too. She hummed to herself and ducked her head, focusing on the waves.

  
  


Alexander rolled his eyes at Seth's comment. "We're kicking them out of this sanctuary place. We need numbers. Second we're using Ginny's witch to distract them well we go in a deal with the shop keeper Eb said was there. He had asked Flow to keep an eye on the shop keeper that morning and keep in touch with Eb about her. 

  
  


Lotus rolled her eyes at Seth's grumping. 'Hey Snake lighten up' She signed at Seth. 'You need learn asl snake' She added with her tongue out. She had Eb on her shoulders but knew that with them using the incubator for directions she was limited to sign which was fine. If it was really needed she could just talk through Eb.

  


Seth rolled his eyes again, but didn't make any further comments. Just crossed his arms and ignored whatever it was Lotus was trying to tell him. If she really needed to speak, Eb would let them know.

  
  


Anatoli squeezed Ginny's hand back, trying to comfort her before her grief was harvested for the incubators. 

"Just a little longer, Gin."

  
  


Robin snickered, a little, and took another couple notes between doodles of cats in the margins of their Conversation Book.

  
  


Naomi looked over at Ginny and tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it probably came off as more of a grimace. This had to be done, everyone agreed, but it still left her feeling queasy. Squeezing Yu-Shan's hand back she kept in step with Alex, wondering just what the sanctuary looked like.

"Do you think it's like, a church or club house or something"? She pondered aloud.

  
  


Yu-Shan pocketed her phone and watched Seth and Lotus' "conversation" for a while before answering.

"What ever it is, I imagine there's a glamor or something to keep non-Magi out. The Incubator's said we'll know it when we see it" she added, scanning the area for anyone else. This was a sanctuary, not a fortress but if it was so important she doubted it would be left unguarded, despite what Eb and Flow said.

  
  


Ginny continued the queeze/squeeze back/squeeze train with Anatoli. "You're... You're gonna tell Jack, for me, right? What happened?" She whispered. "That it wasn't his fault?"

  
  


Gia wished this was over already, and that she was back in the hotel room. Were they gonna stay there the whole time? She wanted to listen to some music.

  
  


Alexander noticed an entrance that was dipped into the cliff wall that they were coming up on. 

'It's just up a head. Also Flow says Salem and Fawn just entered. They're not a threat.' Eb explained. So they had just missed this store clerk and her student. 

"Lets get a bit closer first." He explained sticking his hands into his pockets he felt something he had to use on Ginny. His mother had been working on Ginny for weeks prior to this. Cause she knew the final push would be no where near her. Alex had done the final push in the past at his mother's request but it was always weird. He didn't get why he needed to know, he wouldn't be able to take over for her. 

  
  


Lotus noticed the entrance and smiled. 'Sanctuary look easy' She signed. 'two no magical protecting dumb magical' She added and blew out a raspberry as a sort of laugh. She caught up to walk next to Alex. 'Book think magical will fight?' She asked with a shrug. 

("Sanctuary looks too easy" "Two non-magi protecting it dumb magi" "Alex do you think the magi will fight?")

  
  


Seth pushed his visor up his nose again, to do something with his hands. 

  
  


Anatoli nodded, glancing ahead and noticing the Sanctuary as he speaks. 

"Of course I'll tell him, Gin. You can count on that, at least."

Robin raises her eyebrows. 

"I hope they do! I bet Wren'd love to smack them around!"

  
  


Naomi shrank back at the sight of the Sanctuary. It was...not what she expected, to say the least. Gnawing on her lips she muttered to herself;

"I hope we wont have to fight anyone".

  
  


Yu-Shan looked at Robin and noted; "Best we let them.." she glanced at Ginny guiltily "deal with other matters" she decided to say, as tactfully as she could. It's one thing fighting a witch, and another fighting a Magi, but dealing with both at once was a pain she'd rather avoid.

  
  


Ginny felt her heart sink. They were here, so soon? She'd known from the moment she lost depth perception, lost her eye, that this was coming. But... she was almost not ready. But she slowly lets go of Toli. She had to do this. For Ms. Rose. For Toli. For Alex.

  
  


Gia peeks out from behind Seth. She wasn't interested in watching another old-timer time out. She hides a yawn behind his cape. Atleast it wasn't her.

  
  


Alexander shrugged. "Hopefully Ginny can take them down enough that they wont be able to or we can always use those two to get them to fuck off. Mother bought the land above the this place so we need to make sure these filth get the memo that they're not welcome anymore." He knew she was trying to also buy the beach but that was turning out to be a lot harder then she hopped. He stopped finally the full entrance was in view. A door blocked them from what was inside. Perfect they wouldn't know till someone walked out. "Alright then. We're here. Ginny." He called the magi without even looking back. 

  
  


Lotus saw what the sanctuary looked at the place. 'Magic hole' She absently signed. 'Magic hole' She signed again and pointed at it smiling. 'Now magic hole.'

  
  


Seth glanced at Gia, and smirked a little at her. He was bored, too. 

  
  


Anatoli motioned Ginny forward, gently pulling everyone else behind him. He'd rather be a bit farther away when Ginny's griefseed hatches.

  
  


Robin writes down 'G witched out' as her last note, deeming the rest of the meeting unimportant, and taking the time to pull out her sister's gem and let Wren out to play.

  
  


Naomi stood a little further back from the group. She wanted to be here, for Ginny. But watching her become consumed by grief was just too sad. It's one thing to pull the plug on someone dying but this felt like holding a pillow to their face instead. She kept her eyes on Ginny but felt herself becoming more and more translucent, she didn't want to be here.

  
  


Yu-Shan gave Naomi's hand one more squeeze as she reached out to give Ginny a solemn pat on the shoulder as she passed her. She took some comfort in how hard this was, it meant that deep down she was still her, after all.

  
  


"Thank you all for everything." She offered. Ms. Rose said it was better to say something like that, so they felt grateful. Ms. Rose had a lot of things to say about tonight.

Ginny came to stand in front of Alex slowly. For the first time since she'd become a magi, she was feeling alone. She detransforms, letting herself relish in the loss of her flower crown, her horns, which she'd allowed herself to enjoy for a little bit longer. She holds her palm flat and watches her soul gem resting there. She'd had a lot of sessions with Ms. Rose to prepare her for this, and her normally tealy-blue gem was at the opposite side of the spectrum, stormy. It was like the dusk, swirls of dark blue edging in with black to prepare for nightfall. She wasn't ready for the moon to rise.

She took comfort in her own pride as she straightened her back.

She was one step from the edge.

"Do your worst." She nodded cleanly at Alex.

  
  


Gia pressed her cheek against Seth's back, taking the look as an invitation. And, to match him, she transformed, feeling the rustle of feathers of her other cape against her skin.

  
  


Alexander pulled out the paper from his pocket. It was a fake invitation that his mother had made up. "This was collected for you." He held up the letter. "Its from Jack. He's got married to someone a month ago. He wanted to invite you." He held out the invitation. "Also has a letter saying he's sorry that he used you to build up his confidence for the person he really liked and wished he could still be friends with you." He read off the letter. It was typed up. "He didn't even bother writing it by hand." He muttered out. It was all a ploy but knew it was the last straw. 

  
  


Lotus stood next to Toli. This wasn't the first time she was there when they were pushed over the edge. She was normally with her goddess when it happened. If they got pulled in someone needed to be there to get goddess out.

  
  


Seth whistled quietly, and nudged Gia with his elbow.

  
  


Toli winced. He'd actually gotten a postcard from Jack and his Fianceé, for Ginny, of their proposal. Perhaps he should have told Miss Rose.

  


Wren glances up, having skimmed her sister's notes. Wait, Ginny's not even a witch yet! Robin, too soon!

  
  


Naomi's shoulders sagged at Alex' reading of the letter. That was so cruel! Whoever this Jack was, how could he be so mean to Ginny? She was such a sweetheart, she was so kind, she didn't deserve any of this, she...she wasn't even dead yet and Naomi was already using past tense for her.

  
  


Yu-Shan kicked at the sand a little, she wished Alex hadn't just summarized the letter and let Ginny read it, she deserved that much. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Robin's expression change thumbing through their notes--they must've made their switch to Wren, then huh?

"Guess she wanted you to be here for this" she leant into the twin and said under her breath, before focusing on Ginny and Alex again.

  
  


Ginny felt a pair of twin tears rolling down her cheeks. One for herself, one for Jack. She'd met Rose. She'd helped the girl pick out her wedding dress. She'd promised Jack to be his best man and that their friendship would never falter. She'd never confessed to him.

Her gem became a seed, and she collapsed.

  
  


Gia peeked out in time to see the girl go down. Maybe now they could get this all over with.

  
  


Alexander stepped back. "Well that went smoother then I thought." He muttered as he watched the opening to the labyrinth sallow Ginny's body. "Come on lets get somewhere hidden till they find this witch." He started walking towards the out crop of rocks it would be easy to hide behind and relax. It was past the entrance to the sanctuary. 

  
  


Lotus watched as Ginny fell. 'sad seed. Bye' She signed at the now missing body of Ginny. She wasn't close to the other. Watching someone fulfil their true purpose was nice, she wished her goddess was there to see it though. The smile she always had made her happy.

(‘Grief seed. Bye’)

  
  


Seth pulled Gia along as he walked towards the hiding spot Alex has pointed out. Ugh, making witches always took so long.

  
  


Toli's heart felt heavier. Watching another magi fell always tugged on that bond he'd formed with Miss Rose, even if she wasn't there to see it. She couldn't feel the guilt anymore, only glee. Toli would feel guilt for the both of them. He walked towards the hiding spot, pulling his cape close as he goes.

  
  


Wren huffs in annoyance. 

"She said Gin already witched! If I'd been let out a little earlier, I'd have gotten to say bye! But nooooo, it was just too soon." She closes the notebook with a snap, pocketing Robin's pen in her sister's jacket. She'd need to change later, unless Robin only wanted Wren out in case a fight happened.

  
  


Naomi whimpered, watching Ginny disappear. It was done, she only hoped that Witches were happy, in whatever existence they had before trotting after Alex. If she looked at the opening of the Labyrinth any longer she'd cry.

  
  


Yu-Shan winced at Wren's reaction. Yeah, that must've sucked, to suddenly wake up to a sight like that.

"I'll let her know you said that next time I see her" was all she could offer as she rounded the rock faces. It felt silly, behind the rocks waiting for others to show up, like a child about to jump out from a wardrobe screaming "boo" in jest. But it was a lot better than just skulking around the beach.

  
  


Gia kept in pace with Seth, feeling a lot less annoyed. It was easier to let go quickly. There wasn't anything good to come out of crying and "why me's". This was better for everyone.

  
  


Alexander stepped behind a larger out crop of rocks that could easily hid them. "He sat down in a spot that he could look over the and see both the entrance of both the labyrinth and sanctuary. "Okay wait and talk quietly and if your going to talk try and use sign." He said without looking over at everyone. Now they wait.

  
  


Lotus turned around at Wern's little out burst. 'hello dogbird' She beamed at the magi. 'new word sanctuary now magic hole' She beamed at her explanation and pointed at the entrance of the sanctuary. She plopped down next to Alex before she could see if Wern would respond with sign.

  
  


Seth settled into a sit, tapping the ground next to him for Gia.

  
  


Toli sighs, making his way over to Lotus and smiling at her lightly. He hums quietly, and signs a question. 

'Future new words need?' (Any more words you might need to make?) He raises his eyebrows at her, trying to distract himself from how... 'his' feelings are doing.

  
  


Wren nods at Lotus, and lets out another breath, still pouting.

"I should've been the one out today, Robin doesn't even like Ginny..." she grumbles under he breath, settling down on a rock more behind the Sanctuary than not, and well out of sight from most angles.

  
  


Naomi curled up into herself in the sand, trying to take quiet breaths to calm down. She felt Yu-Shan rub her back gently in-between her conversation with Wren.

  
  


"Do Robin like anyone"? Yu-Shan tried to sign, her grasp of the language still at "stinky baby level" but didn't have the energy to start talking when everyone else was quiet.

  
  


Gia leaned her head onto Seth's shoulder as she settled in. This was a show, after all.

  
  


Alexander waited, now it was a long game. 

  
  


Lotus shrugged. 'Maybe.'


	2. Witch Battle Genevieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The magi of Seaford face a witch that might be more than anyone bargained for

Order: Aeron, Percy, Belladona, Ophelia, Sierra, Chara, Chance, Genevieve (witch)   
  
  


Aeron hadn't intended to show up anywhere near Fawn, at least for a while. They wanted space, this time around. But... her, and Salem, who Aeron did not actively have a problem with all things considered, didn't deserve to be trapped by some random witch. They make their way to the opening of the Sanctuary, and a Labyrinth waiting there. Huh.

  
  


Percy had been working on a movie and a dinner with Bella and Sierra (Luis had been home, working on something involving his violin) when they got the text. Immediately he'd felt himself squaring his shoulders and throwing on a denim jacket and a pair of shoes, helping the girls off the couch. They get there around when Aeron does, Percy's face set as he looks the Labyrinth over. "Hey, Aeron." He called, walking into their space and throwing an arm around their shoulders. "How are we holding up?"

  
  


Belladona had been annoyed to be pulled away from dinner and time with her partners. She had wished Luis was there but now was kinda glad he wasn't. A witch showing up near the sanctuary wasn't normal. She ignored Aeron and looked at the entrance to the labyrinth. "How the fuck did it get this close?" She half muttered. They had always thought that the sanctuary was protected from this sort of thing. Hell no damage had been done to the cliff when walpurgisnacht happened.

  
  


Ophelia approached the scene, trying to stay behind Percy and Aeron. She didn't want to deal with any of this today. Hopefully they all could beat the witch, so that she could head home.

  
  


Sierra ran, shoes in hand, to catch up to her partners. Running in flipflops was a nightmare, but they had been the closest shoes she could find in the rush. At this point even bare foot was preferable.

Usually Sierra would jump for a fight, but honestly this time, this entire thing was bullshit. Why couldn't it be somewhere less dangerous to the people they care about?!

Percy put so much effory in to this, and they'd had been having such a nice date! She'd dressed cute for it, and even tried to curl her hair. That didn't work as well as she hoped, but still! She didn't even have time to change clothes, only having time to grab her bag and throw on shoes before they were all running out. Hopefully Salem and Fawn were alright. Even if they were fine, that witch was going to pay ruining her date.

  
  


Chara rushed onto the the scene as fast as she could, this was a chance for her to help for the first time in a long time, she wasnt going to let others get injured, as she arrived she saw everyone, Aeron (her new buddy), Percy (mentor and leader) belladonna (who she never met face to face) Sierra, (someone shes fought alongside before but never interacted ) and Ophelia who was in the same boat as Sierra, "Sorry if I'm late, I came as fast as I could!" she explained panting once she reached them.

  
  


Chance had rushed over to the sanctuary as soon as she had gotten the text, breaking out into a sprint to make it there faster. She doubled over as soon as she reached the group, resting her hands on her knees as she puffed and wheezed to catch her breath. "Sorry... Sorry I couldn't get here faster." She apologized past gulpfuls of air. "I cam I soon as I hear. Is... is there really a witch this close to the sanctuary?" She asked, lifting her head to look at the group. That sounded... bad. Worse than usual. She didn't like it one bit.

  
  


Aeron grunted as Percy grabbed them, not feeling up to responding verbally. They felt like they were being watched. They don't bother shrugging off Percy's hold, though. It's... not bad, to have him nearby.

  
  


Percy took a deep breath to steady himself. This... didn't feel like it normally did. He kept his eyes on the labyrinth as he asked them under his breath- "do you feel it?"

  
  


Belladona's mouth felt dry. This wasn't good. "This isn't normal. This place keeps witches away from it unless..." She chewed her cheek and for the first time looked away from the labyrinth. "...A magi despaired here." None of the new kids were here so she didn't worry. She pulled her soul gem out of her hair and looked at it. It was clean. Clutching it to her chest she looked back at the others. "Percy." She almost had a scared look in her eyes. All of this was reminding her of walpurgisnacht.

  
  


Ophelia stood there, listening the others talk. She hadn't really noticed anything that different, but Belladona knew more about magi stuff than her. She walked up next to the other side of Aeron, taking it all in.

  
  


"Someone despaired?" Sierra glanced around the group, counting those who were missing. Her eyes lingered on Aeron. After that freak out the other day, they would have been her first assumption on who despaired. It only made sense, but they were here and for better or worse, they weren't the one. "When was the last time time anyone saw one of the newbies?"

She'd seen Eva & Martin, she thinks that was his name, just the other day with the screaming familiar. She didn't get the best look at their soul gems, but they seemed fine enough.

  
  


Chara frowned deciding to transform now. The energy here... i-it feels draining... but we need to fight this thing so we can protect the sanctuary, but how it even got this close is concerning. she held the grip of her hammer stronger than usual, something felt wrong and it was stressing her out.

  
  


Oh no... was it one of the newbies...? Chance didn't have the heart to think someone so new to this could've despaired so soon. That could've been her had she not had someone to break it to her so nicely... Should she have done that for the new ones? She wasn't a newbie anymore as much as she considered herself one. It was her job to be a role model for the new ones, wasn't it. Ah... but she couldn't go blaming herself for this. It's possible they didn't even know this magi... She quickly transformed, standing up straight now that she had caught her breath. Whatever this was she had to prepare herself for a fight regardless.

  
  


Aeron frowned.

"Why would a magi despair here? Why..." they trail off, and don't bother asking anything else. Their skin is still crawling. There's gotta be someone watching them all. Aeron transforms, and glances towards the others, then the Sanctuary itself. 

"Why does this place feel unsafe, now?"

  
  


Percy took a step back to transform, feeling his cape fall around him, almost like a safety blanket. He swallowed and clenched his fists. "Well... there's only one thing to do now, hm?" He glanced back at everyone. He could tell they were all antsy. Bella looked scared. Percy reached for her hand and squeezed. "We do what we always do. We kill this witch, and take care of our own. We don't want Salem or Fawn getting hurt. And we always have each other." He nodded. "So just trust in each other and trust me. We've got this."

  
  


Belladona nodded and transformed. This didn't feel right. Her leg was starting to hurt. Maybe cause this was the first witch she's fought on the beach since that day. She shook her head and pulled out her scalpel holding it tight.

  
  


Ophelia watched as the others pulled out their weapons, and follow their lead, pulling out her own scythe. She hoped that Eva was alright. She seemed a little rough when she talked to her before, but not that bad. Aeron was here, so it couldn't be them. She didn't have anyone else that she was really worried about.

  
  


"It probably feels unsafe because its a fucking witch at our doorstep." Sierra huffed. 

Her mind ran on its own for what could have happened for a witch to be a the sanctuary. A newbie not understanding whats going on. Fearing it, they try to go to Salem for help. They don't make it in time. She absentmindedly plays with the loose curls of her hair. Would they be able to know who the witch was or would they just have to wait and see who never shows up?

Sierra transformed in a flash and summoned her weapon without much fanfare. The bubble gun was a comforting weight in her hands.

  
  


Chara frowned she could tell this energy was making everyone on edge, "we will figure this out guys, we know the energy from this is draining emotionally but we will beat it... but we also need to try and keep a level head" she noted but this also felt like a self pep talk to calm down ready to attack. this witch the SECOND she'd see it

  
  


"You're right." Chance nodded in agreement. "There's no sense in scaring ourselves. It's just like every other witch. We work as a team and take it down together. Everything will be alright as long as we dont lose ourselves." She smiled, clutching her key tightly in her hands. At least... she hoped so. With everyone so scared she couldn't help but be a bit on edge.

  
  


Aeron grunted again, and made their way into the labyrinth. 

"Then let's get this over with, yeah?"

  
  


Percy nodded. "Let's go." He followed Aeron, letting his shotgun slide into his palm, pulling Bella in behind him.

  
  


****

Belladona turned on her heel and entered the labyrinth. She didn't really care about the others trying to keep hopes high. Something was wrong and she knew it. Looking around the space she saw a large stage with what must be dancing familiars with nooses around their necks? What was with this. She noticed more familiars but nothing unique. "Is this one of those witches that hides in the crowd?" She asked before she attacked one of the flying familiars that was closer to the ground. 

(15 to hit, 4DMG to a spotty)

  
  


Ophelia followed in as well, swinging at one of the purple familiars as she headed towards the center.

( hit 12 dmg to watch )

  
  


Sierra looked around at remaining magi before following her girlfriend inside the labyrinth and firing a few times at a nearby familiar.

(Hit 13+4, 6dmg)

  
  


Chara ran forward to try and knock a familiar out of the way but completely missed, her secret fear for the situation must have been affecting her more than she anticipated, as she missed BAD

(Miss 3)

  
  


Chance followed everyone in, immediately summoning one of her shields to protect herself. It had done wonders before and she wasn't about to forget that now. Especially not with everyone so on edge. Better safe than sorry, right?

The familiars that were dancing on the stage twirled around but stopped at the entrance of the magi. Three of them attacked the first magi that entered. 

(16, 6, 14 to hit Aeron, 4dmg)

  
  


Spottys turned and attacked the intruders at the sight of the Ballabarinas attacking. They went after other magi. One tried to fight back with the magi that attacked but missed.

(4 to hit Percy. 6 to hit Belladona. 8, 9 to hit Ophelia 3DMG. 6 to hit Sierra)

  
  


Health: Aeron 56, Percy 60, Belladona 80, Ophelia 67, Sierra 60, Chara 60, Chance 60, Genevieve 130 (hiding), Ballabarinas 12 at 45 , Spottys 8 at 45 1 at 41 and 1 at 39, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 33

  
  


Aeron summons their staff, and swings it at one of the mannequins with tutus. And whiffs right on by.

(d9 + 3 to hit)

  
  


Percy narrowed his eyes and aimed his gun at one of the spottys. "Alright! Let's keep our heads, we've got this!" He called out as he fired off three shots.

(16+3 to hit, 10x3=30 damage)

  
  


Belladona attacked the same familiar. This stupid thing wanted to fight her she'll fight it. She started to move back towards the stage thing after attacking trying to look out for this witch. 

(19 to hit, 2dmg)

  
  


Ophelia slashed again at the familiar. It didn't seem like anyone had found the witch yet.

( hit. 10 dmg to watch )

  
  


Sierra looked around the labyrinth a bit. Was any of it remotely familiar? She didn't know the new magi very well, but that didn't stop her wandering eyes.

Realizing a familiar almost hit her, she stepped away and fired right back at it. No matter who it was, she needed to focus.

(12+4 hit, 5dmg)

  
  


Chara was doing poorly this battle as she missed yet again aiming for a ballabrinas, why does this happen to her all the time.

(5 miss)

  
  


Oh boy. That was... a lot of familiars. Like... a lot of familiars. Hopefully they could cut through them quickly. They still had a witch to find. She readied a swing at one of the watchys, slamming her key into it as it moved past her. Not bad...!

(8 to hit, familiar's def halved for attack, 5 dmg)

  
  


The ballabarinas attack the magi. Some where able to hit and some missed. 

(15 to Sierra 1DMG, 15 to Percy 1DMG, 5 to chara, 5 to Sierra, 12 to Ophelia 4dmg, 14 to belladona 1dmg, 17 to chance 1dmg, 14 to Belladona 1dmg, 12 to Belladona)

  
  


The Spottys just fell further from the magi trying to just watch for now. 

  
  


Three of the Watchys grabbed at Belladona, Ophelia and Chara and were able to tap them close to them. With their prey they moved over the stage.

(18 to Chara, 14 to Belladona, 14 to Ophelia. can't move for two rounds)

  
  


Health: Aeron 56, Percy 59, Belladona 78 can't move for 2 rounds, Ophelia 63can't move for 2 rounds , Sierra 59, Chara 60 can't move for 2 rounds, Chance 60 +shield 24, Genevieve 130 (hiding), Ballabarinas 12 at 45 , Spottys 7 at 45 1 at 39 1 at 15 and 1 at 39, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 18

  
  


Aeron swings their staff at another familiar, smirking when it hits the mannequin they'd tried to hit before. (Nat20, 4 at 2x for 8dmg to Ballabarina 1)

  
  


Percy grit his teeth as he fired off another shot, missing. He... wanted to call and ask if anyone saw the witch, but what if this was like Julia, or like Ravaging Wolf, and he fucked them up? "Everyone, stay calm!"

(4+8 to hit)

  
  


Belladona cried out in shock at getting grabbed. She dropped her scalpel when she was grabbed but it didn't matter she couldn't really attack like this. "Mother fucker." She yelled out a struggled. She noticed that she was brought over the group of familiars on the stage. "Fuck." She growled.

  
  


Ophelia dropped her scythe as one of the familiars pulled her up into the air. She struggled, but wasn't able to escape its hold.

  
  


Sierra jolted at Belladona's cry. She turned in a hurry seeing the other magi being lifted up. She fired a few shots at the watchy's to no success. "Fuck!"

(3+4 miss)

  
  


Chara growled as the familiar squeezed her tight dragging her away, "damn it!" as she got onto the stage since she was locked up tight

  
  


Chance gasped as the familiars grabbed a few of the team, swinging her key at then Mmm in hopes that she might hit one and force them to drop their captive. Unfortunately for her they were moving too fast and she missed. Pretty badly too... 

(4 to his, Miss)

  
  


A loud scream shot through the space and the ground started to shake. The stage moved so that any magi that was standing on it was forced off. Eight Ballabarinas ran to get back on the stage as it lifted up. The three watchys holding the magi started to go higher in the air. As the stage was raised the gigantic witch showed herself. The familiars might be large the the witch was over four stories tall. Trapping the captured magi on top. 

Genevieve stepped out of the hole that she was in before it seal shut. With a stomp of her foot a large wave of magic shot out hitting all the magi and then returned back to her. This was her time to shine. 

(nat 20. 12 DMG to all magi on the ground)

  
  


(The magi that are being held by the watchys above Genevieve are stuck up there till the witch dies. Jumping off will be 40dmg and knocked out for two rounds. Also those above/on her hat Genevieve can't attack the witch only the familiars they're trapped with.)

  
  


Health: Aeron 44, Percy 47, Belladona 78 can't move for 1 rounds, Ophelia 63can't move for 1 rounds , Sierra 47, Chara 60 can't move for 1 rounds, Chance 60 +shield 12, Genevieve 130, Ballabarinas 11 at 45 and 1 at 37 , Spottys 7 at 45 1 at 39 1 at 15 and 1 at 39, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 18

  
  


Aeron yelps, and takes a moment to heal themself. (10 health to self)

They send a sleep spell at the witch as well. (D17 +4 to hit)

  
  


Percy shot the same spotty he'd attacked earlier, eyes widening. This... wasnt like anything he'd ever seen before. "Stay calm!"

(7+8 to hit, 1 dmg stunned)

  
  


Belladona's eyes widened. "This isn't good." She muttered. Looking over she saw Ophelia and Chara. Great thats just who she wants to be stuck up here with. "I don't think we can get down safely!" She calls out hoping the group down below can hear her.

  
  


Ophelia frowned. This was really high up in the air. How would they be able to get down? She struggled again, still not able to get out of the grip of the familiar.

  
  


Sierra watched the witch rise higher and higher. Fucking hell. Hopefully Belladona was ok up there.

She yelled in anger and fired at the nearest familiar. This was complete bullshit!!!

(15+4 hit, 16 dmg)

  
  


Chara cursed looking over at who she was with, literally the 2 people she knew the LEAST about were the ones she was going to have to trust the most in this situation, if they didnt help each other they could die from injuries, and since she was the weakest she needed to be careful and help but also try not to die.

  
  


Chance let out a yelp of fear, taking a few steps back in shock as the witch sudden erupted from the floor. It... it was huge! She'd never seen a witch so big before! "No... I don't think they can get down." Chance agreed, gripping her key tightly. Damn it. Things weren't going well. Deciding to give up on the familiars for a moment in a fit of rage she rushed toward it, slamming her key against it with a yell. 

(18 to hit, witch's def halved for attack, 6 dmg)

  
  


Ballabarinas on the ground attacked Chance and Aeron but weren't able to hit.

(3 to Aeron, 6 to Chance)

  
  


Spottys followed the Ballabarinas and attacked the two magi only two though were able to hit.

(nat 20 to Aeron 8DMG, 7 to chance, 11 to Aeron, 7 to Chance, 11 to Aeron, 13 to Chance 3dmg)

  
  


Health: Aeron 46, Percy 47, Belladona 78, Ophelia 63 , Sierra 47, Chara 60 , Chance 60 +shield 9, Genevieve 124 asleep for two rounds, Ballabarinas 11 at 45 and 1 at 37 , Spottys 7 at 45 1 at 39 1 at 39 and 1 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 18

  
  


Percy narrowed gjs eyes and shot at another injured Spotty. "Stay calm! We'll get everyone back home safe!"

(8+7 to hit, 5dmg)

  
  


Belladona felt herself being let go of. As she made the short fall to the stage she pulled out a new scalpel and jammed into the stage but it did nothing. "What? We can't attack the witch from up here? Thats stupid!" She growled and threw her scalpel at one of the familiars up there. 

(9 to hit, 16 to hit Ballabarinas3 2DMG)

  
  


Ophelia watched as Belladona tried to hit the witch, but was unable to. She swung at one of the familiars instead. 

( hit. 4 dmg.)

  
  


Sierra looked between the witch up above and her fellow magi on the ground. She needed to get to higher ground. Time to try something dumb.

She fiddled with the gun, managing to make a sizeable bubble that looked fairly stable. She touched, was able to even keep hold on it as it tried to float up. Then came the hard part.

Sierra managed to climb on and let it start floating up. She wobbled a bit, but stayed on. Even with magic and aliens, she couldn't believe this was actually working. She got into a better position laying down, and was able to shoot even if her aim was pretty off.

(8+4 miss; +4 to defense for 4 rounds)

  
  


Chara aimed for a familiar but missed completely great, why cant she ever seem to help when it matters most!? (7 miss) which of course means she's not in the right to give encouraging words right now.

  
  


Chance shot forward at the witch again, slamming her key into it for another small chip of damage. It was going to take a while to take this thing down but she wasn't going to give up. They'd get their team back and take down this witch. They had to.

(17 to hit, witch's def halved for attack, 2 dmg)

Ballabarinas on the witch attack Belladonna, and one trips and misses.

(5 to Belladona, 16 to Belladona 3dmg)

  
  


Spottys on the ground fly into Aeron's face but only one manages to slash at them. Another Spotty attacks Percy.

(14 to Aeron 3dmg, 5 to Aeron, 6 to Aeron, 16 to Percy 3dmg)

  
  


Health: Aeron 43, Percy 44, Belladona 75, Ophelia 63 , Sierra 47 +4def, Chara 60 , Chance 60 +shield 9, Genevieve 128 asleep for one rounds, Ballabarinas 11 at 45 and 1 at 35 , Spottys 7 at 45 1 at 39 1 at 34 and 1 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 18

  
  


Aeron used a new healing move, sending a sweep of health across all of the magi nearby. (15 health to All Allies)

  
  


Percy shot at the same Spotty, blowing out some breath. "Thank you Aeron! Good job everyone!"

(10+3, 5x1=5dmg)

  
  


Belladona went to attack one of the familiars around her but missed. She spun her scalpel so she could hold it like a javelin and threw it into the weakest looking familiars.

(9 to hit. 17 to hit 3dmg)

  
  


Ophelia swung again at familiars that were nearby her. She wanted down. But to jump? It seemed dangerous. But Aeron was down there, while she was stuck with Belladona, and Chara. 

( hit. 8 dmg. )

  
  


Sierra tried to shoot again, but the knockback of her gun made her lose her balance. In a scramble to stay on, she managed to both hit herself in the face with her gun and drop it down bellow. Well fuck.

(3+4 miss. nat 1 yeet, 1dmg to self)

  
  


Chara tried swinging again to get a familiar but yet again fails, "argh.... god damn it!" she said frustrated she clearly tries her hardest but fails ALL the time, and it was frustrating to her, why does she fail all the time!

(6 miss)

  
  


"Don't give up guys!" Chance called over her shoulder as she rushed past them to hit the witch again. It seemed like everything was a mess with people left and right messing up. She wasn't about to mess up. She couldn't let this witch get in her head. She had a job to do and people to save. With a powerful swing she took another shot at the witch, slamming her key into it.

(19 to hit, witch's def halved for attack, 5 dmg)

  
  


Ballabarinas attack the magi near them, kicking at them with gusto.

(10 to Chara, 9 to Chara, 6 to Ophelia 4DMG, nat 20 to Belladona 8DMG, 7 to Chara)

  
  


Health: Aeron 58, Percy 59, Belladona 80, Ophelia 60, Sierra 59 +4 Def, Chara 60 , Chance 60 +shield 9, Genevieve 123 and asleep, Ballabarinas 11 at 45 and 1 at 29 , Spottys 7 at 45 1 at 39 1 at 29 and 1 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 15

Aeron heals themself again, trying to figure out what else to do. (9 health to Self)

  
  


Percy dropped his gun and grabbed his whip, throwing it at the witch. "She should be stuck for a bit!"

(5+8 to hit, bound 2 rounds)

  
  


Ophelia tried to attack again, but only scratched the familiar she was aiming at.

( hit 1 dmg.)

  
  


Regaining her balance and resummoning her gun, she’s able to send out a new wave of bubbles.

(15+4hit, 9dmg)

  
  


Chara ran forward and swung her happer hard, it may not have given MUCH damage but it was definetly a hit and that was her first successful hit this entire fight! 

(17+3 hit, 3 dmg)

  
  


"That's it, guys!" Chance cheered, getting another it in on the witch. It might take a while but she wasn't giving up. 

(19 to hit, witch's def halved for attack, 4 dmg)

  
  


The ballabarinas kick at the magi again, one misses and dives off of the witch, hanging itself with its noose.

(Nat 1 falls off dies, 19 to Ophelia 1dmg, 7 to Chara, 11 to Ophelia 4dmg, 5 to Ophelia, 19 to Belladona 4dmg, 18 to Belladona 2dmg)

  
  


Health: Aeron 60, Percy 59, Belladona 74, Ophelia 55, Sierra 59 +4 Def, Chara 60 , Chance 60 +shield 9, Genevieve 119 and bound 2 rounds, Ballabarinas 11 at 44 and 1 dead , Spottys 7 at 45 1 at 30 1 at 26 and 1 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 15

Aeron shoots a bolt of healing at the magi on top of the witch. (7 health at Ophelia)

  
  


Percy drew his shotgun again, accidentally shooting himself in the foot. He... did unleash a few interesting cursewords.

(Nat 1, 4dmg to self)

  
  


Belladona gritted her teeth. Fuck these things were annoying. She stabbed her scalpel into one of them several times. She felt like she had zoned out for a while or something. 

(13 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Ophelia took a step back away from the edge, when she saw one of the familiars hang itself. Did not like that. She slashed the familiar again, unsure of how the battle was going on the ground.

( hit. 5 dmg.)

  
  


Sierra felt the bubble starting to go down. On shaking legs, she managed to stand on the bubble. She started to make a new bubble. Going down now wouldn't be good. 

She jumped to the new bubble and fired off more bubbles that managed to hit nothing.

(5+4 miss. +5 def for 4 rounds.)

  
  


Chara held her hammer hard hitting a ballabarina and it was a HARD close attack and she smirked happy, finally doing a huge amount of damage. 

(13+3 hit, 8 dmg)

  
  


Chance felt her vision narrow as she continued to slam her key against the witch. As long as everyone else dealt with the familiars she could keep at it with the witch. She wasn't meant for damage but she wasn't going to let that stop her. 

(12 to hit, witch's def halved for attack, 4 dmg)

  
  


Two of the Spottys both went at Percy. One missed but the other was close enough that when they exploded it hurt the magi.

(18, 8 to Percy 2DMG)

  
  


Health: Aeron 60, Percy 53, Belladona 74, Ophelia 62, Sierra 59 +5 Def, Chara 60 , Chance 60 +shield 9, Genevieve 115 and bound 1 rounds, Ballabarinas 8 at 44 1 at 36 1 at 40 1 at 39 and 1 dead , Spottys 5 at 45 1 at 30 1 at 26 and 3 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 15

  
  


Aeron sends another wave of healing towards Percy. (9 health to Percy)

  
  


Percy nodded and shot at the witch again. "Thank you! Everyone, stay strong!"

(7+7 to hit, 4dmg)

  
  


Belladona was annoyed as all hell. She should be down below helping with the witch but no she was stuck up here and like hell was she jumping down and breaking her other leg. She stabbed into one of the familiars a few times. 

(Non nat 20, 3dmg)

  
  


Ophelia swiped again at another one of the familiars that were nearby. 

( hit. 9 dmg. )

  
  


Sierra readjusted and shot some bubbles at the witch.

(17+4 hit, 2dmg)

  
  


Chara quickly attacked another familiar managing to cause decent damage, "keep it up guys!" 

(12+3 hit, 5 dmg)

  
  


Chance was so focused when she glanced back to listen to the others she completely missed her swing. Ah. Oh well. Can't hit them all.

(3 to hit, miss)

  
  


Genevieve broke free of the bond and stomped her feet again sending out a wave of magic that attacked all the magi. 

(nat 20 to Percy, Chance, Aeron, Sierra 20DMG )

  
  
  


Health: Aeron 40, Percy 40, Belladona 74, Ophelia 62, Sierra 39 +5 Def, Chara 60 , Chance 49, Genevieve 115 and bound 1 rounds, Ballabarinas 8 at 44 1 at 36 1 at 32 1 at 30 and 1 dead , Spottys 5 at 45 1 at 30 1 at 26 and 3 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 15

  
  


Aeron sends another wider wave of healing out, towards the other magi. (13 health to All Allies.)

Percy shot at the witch again. Why was he so distracted? "We've got this!"

(14+7, 1dmg)

  
  


Belladona sliced at another familiar. "Fuck this is annoying!" She was getting frustrated with deal with these things. "Why can't we attack the stupid witch up here?" 

(21 to hit 3dmg)

  
  


Ophelia hit another familiar, trying her best to thin them out. There were a lot up here. 

( hit. 6 dmg.)

  
  


Sierra yelled out as she was shocked, feeling the bubble pop beneath her. She shifted her gun shooting under herself, hoping a bigger bubble would form. She huffed when she landed on it before sighing in relief. Hitting the ground would have hurt. She pulled out her gun and fired at the stupid witch with no success.

(6+4 miss ; +10 def for four rounds)

  
  


Chara called out worried for the guys, which made her slightly distracted but she managed to hit the familiar, "damn it I wish we had a way to get down without breaking our bodies" she frowned frustrated, this witch was a real challenge to fight!

(19 hit, 3 dmg)

  
  


Chance quickly backpedaled a few steps when her shield shattered, summoning another one quickly. She didn't trust this witch. It was hitting too hard for her to make any mistakes.

(+25 shield)

  
  


Genevieve tried to kick at Percy but missed.

(9 to Percy)

  
  


All of the Ballabarinas on top of the hat attacked the magi. 

(15 to Chara 3dmg, nat 20 to Ophelia 8dmg, 15 to chara 2dmg, 7 to Chara, 11 to Chara 4 dmg, 14 to Ophelia 4dmg, nat 20 to Belladona 6dmg)

  
  


Eight of the Spottys flew at the magi on the ground and started blowing up only leaving one behind. 

(12 to Chance 6dmg, 13 to Chance 4dmg, 14 to Sierra, 2 to Chance, 8 to Aeron, 10 to Sierra)

  
  


Health: Aeron 45, Percy 53, Belladona 74, Ophelia 58, Sierra 52 + 10 to defence for 4 rounds Chara 51 , Chance 60 + 15, Genevieve 109, Ballabarinas 7 at 44 1 at 41 1 at 33 1 at 32 1 at 22 and 1 dead , Spottys 1 at 45 and 9 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 15

  
  


Aeron spun their staff and sent out another wave of health. (9 health to All Allies)

Percy's hand slipped on his weapon, and he groaned and activated his shield instead. "This... is somehow worse."

(4 to hit)

  
  


Belladona stabbed into the weakest looking familiar. "We need to figure out how to get down." She grumbled. This was just annoying. What random string of fate sent her up here?

(15 to hit, 6dmg)

  
  


Ophelia swung again. "The only way down... is to jump I think..." 

( hit. 4 dmg. )

  
  


Sierra too another shot of her gun to no success. Standing up again, she made another bubble to go higher. She needed to see if the people on top were ok, mostly her girlfriend.

(5+4 miss; +5 def)

  
  


Chara frowned, "we may not have a choice, I have a few potions we can use after we land but again we may have no choice, we arent going to get ridf of all these familiars!" she said hitting another familiar but she clearly was nervous to jump down on the ground

(11+3 hit, 2 dmg)

  
  


Chance tripped on herself this time, letting out a cry as she fell forward onto it. Ouch. That... wasn't what she had wanted to do. 

(nat 1, 2 dmg)

  
  


Genevieve tried to attack but missed every magi.

(4 to hit)

  
  


Three of the Ballabarinas ran at Ophelia up top and exploded only one was close enough to hurt Ophelia.

(2,3,8 to hit 8dmg)

  
  


Two of the watchys panic and fly at the two bluish magi. One goes at Sierra but misses well the other is able to capture Aeron perfectly. 

(9 to Sierra, nat 20 to Aeron captured for 2 rounds)

  
  


Health: Aeron 45 captured for 2 rounds, Percy 60, Belladona 80, Ophelia 59, Sierra 52 + 5 defence for 4 rounds, Chara 60 , Chance 60 + 13, Genevieve 109, Ballabarinas 7 at 44 1 at 40 and 4 dead , Spottys 1 at 45 and 9 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 15

  
  


Aeron cursed, and dropped their staff.

  
  


Percy narrowed his eyes, summoning his wjip again to wind it around the witch. "Down." He snapped at it. So troublesome.

(6+7 sealed 2 rounds)

  
  


Belladona looked over just to see Ophelia fall. "Fuck!" Holy shit fuck fuck fuck. She went to attack one of the familiars but tripped. Her eyes went wide as she felt herself in air. No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. Her mind raised as the ground came closer. She squeezed her eyes shut right before everything went black. 

(nat 1, fall 40dmg)

  
  


Ophelia takes a step back as the familiars bombard her, not noticing how close she is towards the edge. Right when she notices the danger, the third one explodes in her face, causing her to lose her footing, and fall down from the top of the witch. She puts her scythe out, trying to use it to grip into the witch, but is too far away to actually do anything.

( f. fall. )

  
  


Sierra saw saw Ophelia and Belladona fall one after another. She tried to reach out her hand to no success. They were out of reach. She turned her attention upward and managed to reach the top of the witch, jumping off as her bubble floated away. She shot at the weakest looking familiar before looking around the witch's top for the yellow magi.

"Hey! Come on, lets get off of here before we fall off, too!" She called out to Chara, offering her hand. Sierra huffed to herself; she came up here for her girlfriend, and now she has to help the peppy little music girl down. Goddamn it.

(13+4 hit, 21 dmg)

  
  


"guys!" she called out concerned for Bella and ophelia concerned. she had to hit a familiar running at her and managed to hit it. Then, when she saw Sierra she nods running over to Sierra, "thanks sierra, look I've got some potions I'll give them to the girls once we get down!" she said serious no way was she going to let them get that hurt.

(14 hit, 3 dmg)

  
  


After hurting herself it had taken considerable effort o pull herself off the ground and back onto her feet. Chance was still a bit disoriented, swinging and missing by a pretty large margin. Argh. She had to focus. She couldn’t let one slip up stop her...!

(5 to hit, miss)

  
  


The four remaining Balladarinas on top attacked the magi that were there. 

(2 to hit Chara, 14 to hit Chara 3dmg, 16 to hit Sierra 2dmg, 14 to hit Sierra 2dmg)

  
  


The last Spottys tried to attack someone but blew up to soon and wasn't close to hit anyone.

(3 to hit)

  
  


Health: Aeron 45 captured for 1 rounds, Percy 60, Belladona 40 knocked out for 2 rounds, Ophelia 19 knocked out for 2 rounds, Sierra 48, Chara 57 , Chance 60 + 13, Genevieve 109 sealed for 2 rounds, Ballabarinas 7 at 41 1 at 19 and 4 dead , Spottys 10 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 15

  
  


Aeron groaned, and tried to wiggle free.

  
  


Percy shot the witch three times, narrowing his eyes. Now he was feeling better.

(12+3 to atk, 7x3=21dmg)

  
  


"That's great!" Sierra yelled, not really paying attention. Her focus was more on getting off the witch without falling on her face. Shooting some of the bigger bubbles off the side of the witch before discarding her gun, she swept Chara off her feet and sprinted for the edge. 

Jumping off, she went from bubble to bubble till she got some distance from the witch. Sitting down on the furthest one, she relaxed a bit. Gently sitting the other down, surprised by just how light she was despite her height, Sierra turned to her and spoke sternly, "Hold on to me. Don't be stupid, and don't fall off."

She summoned her gun and looked around for familiars. If they made it to the ground in one piece this would be worth it.

(+def 6 to sierra, +2 def to Chara)

  
  


Chara nods holding on it felt strange but didnt move she wasnt going to risk more people getting seriously hurt

  
  


Chance finally managed to get her head on straight and her footing back. She rushed towards the witch again, slamming her key against it like a sword. It wasn’t the best move but it worked. That’s all she needed right now. 

(9 to hit, witch's def halved for attack, 2 dmg)

  
  


The four Ballabarinas on the ground attacked the magi on the ground seeming pulled out from their stasis at the two fallen magi. 

(3 to Ophelia, 14 to Ophelia 1dmg, nat 20 to Chance 8dmg, 16 to Percy 3dmg)

  
  


The Ballabarinas on top of the witch having no one to attack they jumped off hoping to land on someone and blow up sadly non of them made it close to the ground before exploding. 

  
  


Health: Aeron 45, Percy 57, Belladona 40 knocked out for 1 rounds, Ophelia 18 knocked out for 1 rounds, Sierra 48, Chara 57 , Chance 60 + 5, Genevieve 86 sealed for 1 rounds, Ballabarinas 4 at 41 and 8 dead , Spottys 10 dead, Watchys 4 at 45 and 1 at 15

  
  


Aeron pulled out their wands, and sent out another wave of healing out towards the group at large. (13 health to All Allies)

  
  


Percy hadn't been able to focus on where everyone was. This... was unbelievably weird. Not a normal witch at all.

(7+7 to hit, 8dmg)

  
  


Sierra looked down, seeing the strain in the bubble already. It wouldn't last long.

"Change of plans! New bubble!"

She aimed her gun down and fired off more stable bubbles, one after another. Picking Chara back up, she started hopping down the path of bubbles like stepping stones. They needed to get to the ground. The longer they're in the air, a bigger chance they both go down.

(+9 def to Sierra; +5 def to Chara)

  
  


****

Chara held on hoping they'd reach the ground soon as they hoped bubble to bubble amazed they were light enough. good thing she put up her hammer

  
  


Genevieve in anger broke out of the seal and screamed. All her familiars seem to get confused before blowing up all around the magi. Hurting all the magi.

(1 6 to hit, 15 DMG to all magi and all dead familiars)

  
  


Health: Aeron 30, Percy 45, Belladona 39, Ophelia 17, Sierra 45, Chara 45, Chance 50, Genevieve 78, Ballabarinas 12 dead , Spottys 10 dead, Watchys 5 dead

  
  


Aeron staggers, and then drops their wands to pull out their shears, stabbing them into the Witch's foot in retaliation. (d10 +3 to hit, 3dmg)

  
  


Percy let the handle of the shotgun slide out of his hand and in its place slid his mace. "Yahtzee!" He called, slamming it into the witch's leg. She did seem weaker now, atleast.

(5+8 to hit, 5dmg)

  
  


Belladona opened her eyes. She was alive and from what she could tell no broken bones. Standing up shakily she pulled out her scalpel to brace her self. Hearing Percy yell wasn't the nicest thing. "My head is pounding." She got out and took her scalpel and hit the witch but wasn't able todo much before she had to use it to brace herself again. "Fuck." She looked over at Ophelia. Shit she fell to. 

(13 to hit 1dmg)

  
  


Ophelia finally opened her eyes, after what seemed for ages. Oh. She was on the ground now. That was good right? Ophelia summoned another weapon, which wasn't here scythe this time. It was the spellbook. She didn't want this. She leaned up a bit and threw it at the witch, surprised when it started to freeze around it.

( hit. 2 dmg. witch frozen. )

  
  


Sierra barely missed the familiars blasts, but the shockwaves still popped her next bubbles, leaving her with no where to jump to but air. That sent her and Chara sailing on a one-way trip to the ground. In a moment of hurried thinking, she pushed Chara away, so they at least wouldn't land on each other and cause more damage to themselves. 

Her landing was a messy roll that ended with her sprawled out on her back. She panted, trying to catch her breath. Goddamn it, so close.

(fall damage: 3dmg to self)

  
  


Chara soon landed not far away only landing on her knees which made her need to catch her breath she looked over at sierra, "you ok sierra?" she asked concerned but clearly appreciative

(fall damage 3 to self)

  
  


Genevieve went to kick the weakest magi before her body was frozen. 

  
  


Health: Aeron 30, Percy 45, Belladona 39, Ophelia 15, Sierra 42, Chara 42, Chance 50, Genevieve 67 frozen for four rounds, Ballabarinas 12 dead , Spottys 10 dead, Watchys 5 dead

  
  


Aeron sends another wave of healing to the group, staggering to their knees and taking a moment to breathe, afterwards. (14 health to All Allies)

"Oh, that's... okay, no more of that, alright."

  
  


Percy felt his ears ringing as he tensed and... for a moment, didn't even see what he himself was doing. All he knew was himself and the witch. And of course, the flurry of heavy hits against her. His muscles strained with the effort.

He was ending this. He'd take care of everyone else. He'd do everything Von trusted him to and more. Or, something like that

(Nat 20, 19 -> 3x6x2=36dmg)

  
  


Belladona watched as Percy let lose of the witch. "Shit Percy you go." She was able to get in one pitiful hit before she had to use her weapon to hold her up. Maybe she should use her needles next well still using her scalpel as a crutch.

(14 to hit, 1dmg)

  
  


Ophelia tried summoning her weapon again, this time it was actually her scythe. She pushed herself off the ground with it, before doing a couple of lows swings towards the witch. Her back hurt. Would that magic take care of that? She didn't know.

( hit. 12 dmg. )

  
  


"I'm good. All good." Sierra replied as she rolled over onto her stomach. Summoning her gun, even someone as dense to magic as her can feel something special about this. It feels right. She brings down the ribbon stand for her gun and takes careful aim at the witch. "Whoever you are, newbie or nobody, I hope you find some sort of peace."

Then she fires.

So many bubble shoot out it almost looks like a solid stream straight at the witch's face. One after another they go and go, one mini popping explosion after another. Sierra stays focused, hands steady, eyes locked on, and finger on the trigger as all of this happens before her very eyes. Screw walking on bubbles, she couldn't believe this was possible. To anyone else, it would have to have been terrifying. _To a girl without fear, it was absolutely amazing._

(Nat 20 x3, 108 dmg)

  
  


Genevieve could barely make a noise before nothing of her existed. The space that was along the shot was completely devastated leaving a teal burn mark in along the ground and up the wall. 

  
  


Health: Aeron 30, Percy 59, Belladona 53, Ophelia 29, Sierra 57, Chara 57, Chance 60, Genevieve -90, Ballabarinas 12 dead , Spottys 10 dead, Watchys 5 dead

  
  


Aeron fell over, and let themself lie there. 

"I'm... I'm just gonna... stay here a minute... or ten. Oh, my head."

  
  


Percy couldn't help but stand still in amazement for a second before he snatches up the grief seed and runs over to Sierra to pick her up in a hug and swing her around, his cape billowing around him. "Did you see that? Sierra! That was amazing!"

  
  


Belladona was wide eyed. "Holy fucking shit! Sierra that was amazing!" She cried out before grabbing her head. "Fuck that hurt my head." She muttered and made her way over to her partners. "Sierra that was amazing. I love you." She kissed her cheek.

  
  


As she was lifted up by Percy, her gun fell limply to the floor. That was absolutely exhilarating, she could still feel her fingers shaking from the magic. That was- it was just- All she could say was, "Wow."


	3. Thorn in the Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem finds a witch and now she and Fawn face something they never thought possible

Order: Seth, Anatoli, Wern, Naomi, Yu-Shan, Gia, Fawn, Alexander, Lotus, Salem

Salem sighed. She had been showing Fawn how to prep things for enchantments. It wasn't like it would be fully enchanted for a while but it was good for Fawn to know. She wanted to get some fresh air after spending sometime working. "Hey I'm going to step outside for a second. You keep going." She said before stepping out. Looking around her eyes landed on a labyrinth. "Fuck shit." She says as her eyes widen. She turns around and walks right back in. "Shit. Fawn we're stuck for a bit." She grabs her phone from off the counter and sends out a text to all the magi to get there and deal with it.

  
  


Fawn was still getting used to the shorter hair, and the rejection from Aeron had stung. She'd hoped that throwing herself into working with Salem would work out better... but luck wasn't on her side. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse outside, and silently thanked whoever was listening that she'd forgotten the first aid book and her notes at home. She came closer to the other girl. "Is this just like bad weather? Like... stuck inside?"

  
  


Salem finished her text. "Its a witch right outside. I have no idea how it got there. It would be safer to stay here and wait till we're safe. I don't want us to get caught by it." She explained. "So lets continue working till someone tells us its clear."

  
  


"Do... you think it's one of ours?" Fawn's voice gets quiet. Aeron had been so upset with her... was this her fault?

  
  


"I don't know." Salem was honest. "We'll know for sure after the fact." She admitted. "I know the waiting game is hard."

  
  


Fawn blew out a breath. "Well... that's, that's not so bad. As long as nothing touches me."

  
  


Salem nodded. "Makes sense. Don't worry we're safe in here." She smiled. "So you understanding this?" Salem asked. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Alexander watched as a group walked in to the labyrinth. 'Soon' He signed. 

  
  


Lotus nodded in response and stopped chatting with Toli. 'How many?' She asked as she looked over to see the last few magi.

  
  


Seth had gotten bored, and taken his visor off to try and clean it. There wasn't really a point, since all of him was covered in sand and he could just will the thing to be clean, too, but well. He needed to do something with his hands.

  
  


Anatoli counted under his breath, and then signed at Alex and Lotus.

'6? 7 maybe? Surprised.'

  
  


Wren is entertaining herself with a length of string, playing a variation of a string game called 'Witch's Broom', or 'Eagle's Claw', depending on who you asked. She doesn't glance up when others are talking.

  
  


Naomi had calmed down by now but still kept herself in a ball, if anyone talked to her she would probably start crying again. The only thing stopping her right now was the dread of a confrontation with these other Magi.

  
  


Yu-Shan kept one arm around Naomi as she watched Wren play with the string, not really paying attention to what she was doing so much at happening to be staring into the space Wren's hands were occupying.

  
  


Gia hummed. She wasn't scared, or even intimated. Wouldn't this be more interesting?

  
  


Alexander stood up once he knew all the magi were inside. "Okay lets go." He made his way over to the sanctuary opening. "Eb any special way to open it?" He asked the incubator.

'No just walk in. Salem and Fawn are inside.' The incubators's voice rang through his head. 

He opened the door and walked in.

  
  


Lotus jumped up and followed suit. 'I excited' She beamed. 

(‘I’m excited’)

  
  


Salem looked up at the new person. A magi she didn't know. "Hello. How can I help you?" She asked with a smile. Something in her gut told her not to trust this person. Something wasn't right.

  
  


Seth stepped into the room, looming a little. He was the tallest there by far, it was kind of his job.

  
  


Anatoli clasped his hand around his hook, behind his back. He didn't really know what to say to these people. But... he schooled his expression, into careful indifference. 

  
  


Wren giggles, hopping her way around the others to get into the taller non-magi's space.

"I think we're gonna be helping you."

  
  


Naomi transformed before stepping into the Sanctuary, despite the bright bright eye catching yellow of her costume, she found herself blending into the background, muttering "dontlookatmedontlookatmedontlookatme" under her breath.

  
  


Yu-Shan cocked her gun, eyeing both the woman and her protégé, she hoped they wouldn't resist, and tried to keep her expression cool and indifferent to the situation.

  
  


Gia held her arms behind herself, letting the cape merely look foreign and menacing as she fixes her eyes on the girls. This was the part she was better at.

  
  


Fawn's eyes flickered over the magi. She... she didn't like this. But who could she call for? No one was in her corner but Salem. Aeron hated her, after all. She held a hand in front of her face.

  
  


Alexander looked over the two. "Salem and Fawn right?" He knew what they looked like due to Eb telling him. "Two non-magi in a place only for magi. Well that won't due." He mused well looking around. "It would be best if you come with us." His voice was calm and smooth. No malice was present.

  
  


Lotus smiled and flicked her hand so that her lotus peddles moved from her hips to float around her. She would use them if needed. 

  
  


Salem stood there glaring at them. "I'm sorry but who ever you people are, you need to stand down. This place is a peaceful location. Eb should have told you so." She wasn't happy about this. She needed to grab something from behind the counter. "Now if there is a way I can help you please tell me." She started making her way over to the counter to grab something useful. Anything really.

  
  


Fawn stiffened, reaching behind her and bracing her hand on the table for a second as she reached to grab her water bottle. And, of course, hid an explosive in her hoodie's sleeve seamlessly. "There's room for everyone, right?" She offered, laughing awkwardly.

  
  


Seth snorted.

"Do you really think we'd be intimidated by you? Or that we'd listen? You're not magi." 

  
  


Anatoli let out a soft sigh, shaking his head.

"It would be better for everyone if you two just stand down. You don't want to cause a scene, do you? There's already a fight outside."

  
  


Wren's tail wagged lazily behind her, as she grinned around the room.

"God, I'm so ready for this. Do you think they'd be dumb enough to pick a fight?"

  
  


Naomi took in the layout of the room, scanning for any routes out if they get blocked off. There seemed to be an adjacent room lit by candles (a meditation room?) An other door that seemed inconspicuous and a hallway. For a sanctuary she was expecting some sort of barracks or home instead she got a garden shed clubhouse.

  
  


Yu-Shan kept her eyes trained on the pair, the younger one seemed fidgety but considering the circumstances she could hardly blame her.

  
  


Fawn looked to Salem. Could they even fight back? These weren't witches. They could be reasoned with... but they didn't seem open to it. The explosive was heavy inside her sleeve. She didn't say anything.

  
  


Gia followed Naomi and let her eyebrows rise inside the candlelit room. Inside was... a small bag of candy. She snagged a trio of lollipops, handing one to Naomi, going back to offer one to Seth, and then taking the final one for herself. This may have been the more interes part, but non magi weren't interesting. They were just sad. Why be here if they didn't have something to offer? Ms. Rose didn't allow wannabes, so why did this group?

  
  


Alexander cocked his eyebrow. "Like I said you can help us by coming with us." 'B l o c k' He finger spelt to Lotus from where his hand sat at his side. 

  
  


Lotus noticed what Alex said and moved her pedals to behind Fawn and move her forward well the other stopped Salem from getting at that counter. 

  
  


Salem continued to move till she hit a giant flower pedal?? "What?" She muttered. Turning back she saw that someone had taken candy. "Leave that alone. Its an offering for a magi that died." She snapped. "I don't care who you are but their are magi outside that once they come in and see what your doing." She wasn't sure what todo anymore. These guys weren't going to listen to her.

  
  


Seth took the candy, snorting.

"I don't understand the point of offerings, you know they're dead. Their souls are gone, destroyed, the lot of them. What afterlife do you think they have?" He shakes his head, opening the lollipop with a couple of practiced motions. 

  
  


Anatoli sighs, and moves to stand beside the shorter non-magi. She seems... more likely to have already had a weapon on her.

"Do you really think they'd be able to handle us, miss? They're fighting a Vet's Witch, and even if they have medics on their team, magic doesn't heal exhaustion. We aren't at the disadvantage, here."

  
  


Wren giggles again, tail wagging. She would go poking her nose down the hallway, but she didn't actually want to lose track of everyone. She pokes her head inside the room not full of candles.

"Oooooooh!! These look promising, Robin's gonna love this!"

  
  


Fawn twists so she's looking at the guy who'd been behind her, using both hands to hold her water bottle to her chest. It is filled with water from the hot springs, and its the only comforting thing. "What do you have to gain from this?" She glanced between him and the others.

  
  


Gia rolled her eyes. "Offering? Like they'd care. They're dead. Dead means they don't care anymore, or else they'd still be here. If all that is offerings, then you must be pretty lonely, huh?"

  
  


Alexander stepped right into Salem's space. "If I remember what Eb told me, there are five medics. Three distance. Two supports. One mage. And five fighters." He showed how many of each class on his fingers. "And out off all that only three of them might be able to hold their own. Percy, Belladona and Ophelia. The rest will be easy to take out. Now-" He grabbed the necklace around Salem's neck. "-you wont need this anymore." He pulled it off her neck and dropped on the ground. He set his foot above it. "This key wont be needed anymore after today." He pressed down shattering the key. 

  
  


Lotus watched as Alex got close to the black girl. Hearing the shattering of the key wasn't pleasant on her ears but it wasn't meant to be. 

  
  


Salem was terrified. She knew they couldn't trust the incubators and now it was proven, again. "Hey!" She cried out when her key was taken. She reached out for it and then tried to grab it before it hit the ground. It was all she had left of Von's magic. "No don-" She started before it was shattered. She fell to the ground and started picking at the pieces. Von. That was the last major bit of Vondila's magic. Tears stung her eyes. She stood back up still looking down. "You fucking ass hole!" She jumped at the rose themed magi.

  
  


Seth moved as quickly as he could, grabbing and holding the black non-magi from actually making an attack on Alex.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to die, like your little trinket? We clearly don't care for your safety. Your well being. Why take a dumb risk?" He shoves her back towards Lotus's petals, staying between her and their current leader.

  
  


Anatoli sighed.

"A base of operations. A foothold in the city. Isn't it obvious?" He shakes his head.

  
  


Wren whistles, but doesn't make a move to step away from the door.

"Man, I miss being fast..."

  
  


Fawn backed into the magi who had been behind her, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. It was partially from shock, partially to slip her fingers inside her sleeves. She took the opportunity to find the hole in the lining of her sleeve and slip her key in first, then the explosive. This wouldn't end well, even if she was on Salem's side. She wasn't strong enough to fight with her. It was better to be underhanded.

  
  


Gia got between the nonmagi and Alex after Seth shoved her. "Okay, not funny anymore. Try it again and we'll show you how to really party."

  
  


Alexander shook his head. "Gia, Wern. Find some rope. It would be ideal to not harm them to much." He looked at the other girl. "Seth Toli restrain them." He waved his hand dismissively. He turned slightly to Lotus and signed. 'Look in back hurt any magical you see' He wanted to make sure it was only the pair in here and no one else. He trusted the incubators but knew that things could still get by them. "Naomi Yu-Shan keep watch outside and knock once you see the others start coming out." 

  
  


Lotus smiled at the request. 'Okay book' She signed back before pulling out her sword and bringing a lotus pedal near her as a shield. She skipped into the back area of the sanctuary to make sure no one else was there.

  
  


Salem spit at Seth's face. "You fuckers. If you talked to Eb and Flow then you know this place was wished for as a sanctuary for magi." She seethed. "Do you really think in the long run you'll win?"

  
  


Seth snorted.

"Of course we will. You're not magi, and if your friends all make it out of that battle, we've already taken this place. Look around you." He grabs her arm roughly, shoving her into the counter and pulling her hands behind her roughly. 

"We've already won."

  
  


Anatoli moved, and held his hook to Fawn's neck without preamble.

"Don't make any sudden moves, fold your hands behind your back."

  
  


Wren popped into that... it's gotta be a storage closet, and finds a store of ropes with some magical property, she doesn't really recognize it. Robin could maybe, but Wren doesn't care. She grabs a couple lengths, and hands one to Gia, making her way towards the taller fighter.

"Don't make us have to gag you, lady. Wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face." She smirks.

  
  


Fawn didn't so much 'comply' as put her hands together behind her back for her own safety. After a second she makes eye contact with the hook-guy. "I hurt my wrists when a witch attacked last week, can you not tie too tight? I haven't fought back."

The words feel dirty on her tongue.

  
  


Gia let Seth handle her, rolling her tongue over the lollipop, relishing it. Rude lady. "Sanctuary for magi... so you really don't deserve to be in here." She hummed.

  
  


Alexander watched as Seth pushed Salem into the counter. "I told you not to fight back Salem." He looked over at Fawn. "Really? Its a waste that you haven't made a wish yet. All you two seem to do is prolong their suffering." 

  
  


Lotus checked the bathrooms and then found a hot spring but no magi. She smiled and walked back. Once in the room she made a loud clicking noise with her tongue. 'No magical. Two bathrooms. One hot bath.' She signed seeing that they were about to tie up the non-magi she smiled. 

  
  


Salem coughed after she was pushed into the counter. "Fuck you all. We have every right to be here. My twin was a magi and both Fawn and I were offered contracts. So if you think for one second that you really won then you are dead wrong." She struggled in Seth's grip. "You lot are really stupid." It was almost like years of built up anger and malice that was never touched was coming out. Belladona might be a bitch but she drew the line at non-magi, these fucks didn't seem to care.

  
  


Seth and Wren work together to tie Salem's arms behind her back, probably tighter than is strictly necessary. Seth snorts.

"You're just an idiot for not taking on the contract, then. If you had, perhaps you wouldn't be in this situation now. Maybe your sister would even be here, you certainly couldn't help her like this." Seth sneers, and pulls her from the counter with a grunt.

"Where do you want her, sir?" He asks Alex.

  
  


Anatoli nods Gia towards Fawn.

"Be gentle, Birdie. We don't have to be cruel, and she is right. She hasn't fought back."

  
  


Wren snickered, tail wagging excitedly again.

"I forget how fun it is to do this stuff. Definitely should've enjoyed it more before."

  
  


Fawn breathed a sigh of relief and turned to allow the girl to tie her up. She hoped Salem wouldn't misunderstand.

  
  


Gia didn't take long with the knots. She does heed his warning, though. Along with Alex, they were her favorites here. She wouldn't do something to upset him. "And wings are clipped." She pats Fawn's shoulders, winking at Toli.

  
  


Alexander saw what Lotus had signed. "Interesting." He muses to himself. 

  
  


Lotus walks over to the others. 'Still fight in her' She signs. This one was interesting. 'Said twin right?' She asks Alex.

  
  


Salem gritted her teeth. "I might not be a magi but at least I don't attack those without magic." She punctuated her sentence by bringing her leg up and hitting Seth right between the legs. Letting a smug smile slip her face when she felt her foot connect in the right location.

  
  


"Ghhgk." Seth shoved the non-magi away, keeling over a little to try and stave off the way his body wants to hurl. He takes a little bit of satisfaction in seeing Salem fall over. 

  
  


Anatoli hums.

"Thank you, Gia." 

  
  


Wren snickered, and summons her halberd, pointing it threateningly at Salem.

"From one twin to another, don't be stupid."

  
  


Fawn wanted to cover her face again, but instead winced into her shoulder. They didn't need to hurt Salem... she couldn't find her voice yet, though.

  
  


Gia's eyes widened when the other girl hit Seth. "What did we just say?" She threw her hands up, exasperated. "You can't hurt us where it counts, just give it a rest."

  
  


Alexander set his hand on Wren's shoulder. "Back off." He spoke with authority. He felt that pain through himself. "Seth, have at her. Just leave her in one piece. She still has use." His voice was cold as he glared down on Salem. 

  
  


Lotus let out a breathy laugh at what happened. She did want to know what Snake would do to the girl though.

  
  


Salem gritted her teeth as she hit the ground. Like hell was she not going to do this with out fighting. At the command of their leader her throat went dry. She wasn't a magi. Her soul was still in her body. She would feel all of this. Fuck.

  
  


Seth summons his Morningstar with a flick of his wrist, standing up and glaring down at Salem with a huff. He winds his arm back, and smacks the spiked ball with the handle, sending it into Salem's shoulder so hard it whistled through the air. The ball shattered on impact as well, and he lets the handle fall from his hand to disappear too. 

"Good enough for now."

  
  


Anatoli turned away from the hit, covering his mouth with his hand. He hated when this had to happen. 

  
  


Wren pouted, but stood down, letting her halberd disappear too.

"Spoilsport."

  
  


Fawn stumbled back, breathing harder now. "W-wait, stop!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

  
  


Gia nodded. "And rest she shall."

  
  


Alexander turned around after watching Salem get hit. "You should learn to hold your tongue Salem." He commented. "Toli you deal with Fawn. Gai your going to deal with Salem. When its time stay back and do what you must to keep them quite." He then turned to Lotus. 'Show me hot bath' He signed at her. 

  
  


Lotus looked away at the girl getting hit. She didn't care if they were to be hurt or killed but still it was a waste of potential magic for her small gods. 'Follow' She started to lead Alex to the back. 'B R B' She finger spelt at Toli. 

  
  


Salem cried out in pain at the hit. Is that what magi deal with day to day? Fuck. She felt blood start to pool on her shoulder. Shit. She looked over and saw her t-shirt was cut up and was starting to turn red. The light green she had worn was going to turn black soon. Fuck.

  
  


Seth stalked over to the counter and leaned against it, keeping a wary distance from the stupid non-magi just on principle. He glances at the cases behind the counter, but doesn't bother snooping just yet.

  
  


Anatoli hissed a little, and wished, not for the first time, that he'd been a medic himself. Support was all good and fine, but being able to actually heal would be better, sometimes. Not that a medic could use magic to heal a non-magi. But... well. The want persists. He gently tugs Fawn to the side, trying not to put too much pressure on her arms.

"It's over, so long as you two cooperate. Don't give us reason to do it again."

  
  


Wren continued to pout. She detransforms and pulls out their Conversation Book, before transforming again with pen in hand. She's going to take note on how the Sanctuary is like for Robin, and what the non-magi had done. She couldn't exactly let Robin be unaware about Seth getting kicked in the nuts. That's just not right.

  
  


Gia rifled through the drawers for the bandages and scissors, and made a show of "accidentally" knocking the salt shaker over and onto Salem's wound. "Oh! Didn't see that there." She rolls her eyes and wraps the wound up. He didn't say to do it well, and the incubator had said this girl was too old to become a magi anyways. She didn't matter.

  
  


Alexander looked around the space. "Hmm. Interesting." He walked over to the opening in the wall the water was coming out from. Scooping some up he drank it. "It's infused with magic. This is what Eb meant by healing water." He looked back at Lotus. "This is a great find." He started to walk towards the hallway. "Come on lets get back before one of them kills one of those two." 

  
  


Lotus nodded. Perfect she found that magic water. At the mention of one of the other killing one of those two non-magi she gives off a breathy noise almost laugh. 'Bet snake' She signs before falling in line behind Alexander. 

  
  


"You fucking bitch." Salem cries out when the salt hit her shoulder. She glared at the girl as she wrapped up her shoulder. Fuck if she kept fighting things would get worse. She didn't so much care what might happen to her but it was Fawn she was worried about now. That tall blue magi seemed to have taken Fawn to the side. Shit why did her mind go blank once her key was shattered? Right thats the last bit of magic of Von's.

  
  


Seth snorts, but doesn't make any move to defend Gia. She can handle herself, he'd only gone to Alex's defense because he'd already been mad. He'd gotten to let out all is steam now, he just wanted to lay down and relax. Ugh, and they still had to deal with the magi fighting Ginny.

  
  


Anatoli tuts quietly.

"You really don't know how to conduct yourself, do you, Miss?"

  
  


Wren wanders down the hall, nodding at Alex and Lotus as she passes them, just taking notes of the place. She sketches a map of the sanctuary on the back of Robin's notes for her, and adds vague details about the more interesting rooms.

  
  


Fawn's bottom lip starts wobbling. Why did she have to burn every potential friendship with magi? If she could, she'd beg any of them- ANY of them- to come help.... but they were on their own.

  
  


Gia traced a finger over Salem's chin before the girl could bite at her. "I wonder if your magi will be more interesting than you. Because this is really, really boring." She gutted.

  
  


Alexander rolled his eyes at Lotus' comment. 'Snake or heartless' He signs back as they enter the main space. 

  
  


Lotus nods and looks at Gia. 'Her hurt to much' She signs at the girl. 

  
  


Salem glared at the girl. "Well at least they aren't as ugly as you lot." She mutters. She wondered if Von was really with her at the moment.

  
  


Seth huffed.

"You're lucky the pretty ones aren't here, they're more annoying than dealing with you." Sure, he could stand Matty's company when he was quiet, but that was a 1 in 50 chance, and he usually wasn't in the mood. 

  
  


Anatoli huffed.

"Be nice. It's bad enough you've gotten blood all over the floor. Don't expect me to clean it."

  
  


Gia whistled as she stepped over the girl to stand back by Seth. Ah, yes. She didn't tend to play into bird stereotypes... but she wanted to call him a perch sometime. She wondered if he'd let her sit on his shoulders...

  
  


Alexander rolled his eyes at the girl. Really after all that she still didn't know how to hold her tongue. "Wern go tell Naomi to sneak into the labyrinth and come back once it looks like they're almost done. Once she gets back with that info we head outside."

  
  


Lotus blew a raspberry at the non-magi. How dare she say that those lot were prettier then her goddess. 

  
  


Salem head was starting to spin. The adrenaline was wearing off and the pain was starting to get to her. Fuck did that bitch really need to dump salt on her?

  
  


Wren snaps her notebook shut, nodding and giving Alex a salute.

"Sure thing, Bossman." She jogs out to check on Yu-shan and Naomi, and delivers Alex's order. 

  
  


Seth glanced down at Gia, and arched an eyebrow at her.

"What is it, Feathers?"

  
  


Anatoli didn't glance up, instead focusing on the door and simply waiting for the battle to end. Knowing Ginny, it could last a while. But there were 6 or 7 magi fighting her. So it could go either way, depending on how much experience they had.

  
  


Naomi, who had been helping Yu-Shan keep an eye on the entrance for approaching Magi, startled at Wren's approach, breaking her concentration and revealing herself fully.

"Rob-i mean, Wren! Is everything alright"? She asked.

  
  


Yu-Shan glanced and nodded at Wren as she approached, but kept her eyes on the glittering labyrinth portal. Her stomach churned at the connection between that thing and Ginny but she pushed it down. It was for the sake of the universe, their loved ones and the future. You can't put one person over all that.

  
  


Fawn glanced around the room, trying to calm down. She had to stay cool... She didn't want to end up with Salem on the floor.

  
  


Gia leaned on Seth. "Just thinking. Bored. Magi are more fun."

  
  


Alexander leaned on the wall. There was nothing todo till the magi were done.

  
  


Lotus started snooping around the display case wanting to see what all this little store had.

  
  


Salem closed her eyes not wanting to watch what was happening around her.

  
  


Wren smiled at Naomi.

"Aelxander said to tell you to sneak into the labyrinth and warn us when they're coming out. We're to leave the building when you do." Her tail starts wagging, and she smirks at the labyrinth in excitement.

"We're gonna intimidate them, plus now that older non-magi's injured, so they probably won't wanna attack us."

  
  


Seth hummed.

"People aren't usually fun, at all."

  
  


"He want's me in there"? She squeaked in fear, Yu-Shan put a calming hand on her shoulder as Naomi's eyes flicked back to the Labyrinth and her team, wringing her hands she muttered her mantra of 'dontlookatmedontlookatmedontlookatme' as she slowly faded away, the only sign of her existence being her footsteps in the sand as she made her way to the Labyrinth.

  
  


"We knew they wouldn't give this place up without a fight, but still, you have to admire that woman's spunk" Yu-Shan noted, eyes flicking briefly to Seth.

  
  


Gia nodded. "Not fun, not fun. But... useful." She laughed once.

  
  


Alexander pulled out his phone and started writing things down for his report later. 

  
  


Lotus noted the far more complex enchantments on some of this stuff. She didn't understand it but she could sense it. Like why do they need knives with magic? Weird.

  
  


Seth snorted derisively. 

"I don't have to admire anything, Lucy." He's perfectly capable of saying her name properly, but he'll pull out her 'nickname' if he feels it gets his point across- in this case, that he won't praise an idiot who attacked him.

  
  


Wren opens the notebook again, writing down a couple more details as she does. Her sister had seen everything as they walked up, but Wren hadn't gotten to. And Robin hadn't thought it would be helpful to have notes about the Geography. What if they get lost? What if they're asked for a map?? Robin, please--

  
  


Yu-Shan sneered at Seth's nickname but gritted her teeth. Watching Naomi's footprints disappear into the labyrinth. She wondered what Ginny's witch was like, would she kill any of the magi inside?

  
  


Gia leans into Seth's space again, looking between the people in the room. She was bored.

  
  


Alexander closed his phone and put away. This place was a lot more pathetic then he had thought but one thing was clear just from looking around. It meant something to these people. 

  
  


Lotus shook her head and continued to snoop. Once sightless gets back it would be time. The only problem was the waiting game. Stupid waiting games.

  
  


Wren finished making her notes, tail still wagging excitedly. 

"Yu, are you excited? I can't wait to see these dummies realize we're here." She grins.

  
  


Seth lets Gia into his space, for now. She's not too loud or invasive, so he can accept it. But he'll probably shove her off when the Other Magi are done with Ginny.

  
  


"Excited is probably not the word I'd use. But I certainly don't envy their position" she mused


	4. Fight not over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seaford magi stepped out of the labyrinth and come face to face with magi they've never seen before. Well at least most of them have never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points for the whole work   
> Word count | Points  
> Bunny: 3278 words | 3240 points  
> Beetle: 3660 words | 3630 points  
> Liz: 1609 words | 1605 points  
> Rose: 824 words | 810 points  
> Prince: 2251 words | 2225 points  
> Star: 1072 words | 1035 points  
> Snubby: 1345 words | 1320 points
> 
> Aeron -1 potion  
> Ophelia +1 potion
> 
> 12 EXP to all magi (Rose corp doesn't get EXP)  
> 5% purification  
> Magic shield

Order: Wern, Seth, Anatoli, Aeron, Percy, Gia, Fawn, Alexander, Lotus, Salem, Belladona, Ophelia, Sierra, Chara, Chance, Yu-Shan, Naomi

Aeron stayed where they'd laid down on their back for a moment, trying to make their head stop spinning. They aren't sure they'd be able to get up if they tried right now. Their hand moves to cup the gem across the back of their other hand, trying to think. Should they ask for help or try to move on their own? Well... no time like the present. If it doesn't work, they can ask Ophelia for a bit of help too. Or Percy. They lift their staff and use it to lever themself into sitting up, and then have to stay there while the world spins. Oh, no.

  


Belladona nuzzled into Sierra's hair. "I think we should go back home and finish that date." She hummed a bit. "Maybe get something special for that spectacular show?"

  
  


Ophelia moved over to where Aeron was getting up. Her back was killing her, but she tried to ignore the pain for now. "You uh.... good?" She asked.

  
  


Sierra felt a bit jelly legged, still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. She distractedly responded to her girlfriend, "Oh- uh, yeah... that sounds great." 

No doubt when that information actually sunk in, she'd be far more excited. Finishing her date sounded like the perfect end for the day. For now, she was still trying to gather her thoughts.

  
  


Chara pants she luckily was no where NEAR as injured as the others but hurried over to the injured to offer support, she HATED seeing them this hurt....

  
  


It was over. That was good. Just in time too... Chance let her weapon dissipate as she caught her breath, looking to the others. "Is everyone alright?" She called over to them, trying to quickly count everyone to make sure they were all still here.

  
  


Aeron groaned a little, and glanced at Ophelia. Okay, she looked like crap. They think, vaguely, about trying to heal her, and can almost feel their head spin from the strain. They reach into their cape and pull out a potion, shoving it in her direction. 

"I can't. I can't do the..." they wiggle their staff back and forth, and shake their head.

"But here. You need it." They lever themself up onto their knees, and have to cling to their staff to stay upright. Fuck, okay, slow and steady will get them up, right? Just don't let go of the staff.

  
  


Belladona smiled and nodded. "Then it a plan." Her head spun. "Fun fact don't fall off a witch like I did." She muttered. "It sucks."

  
  


Ophelia puts out their arm, in an attempt to help Aeron stand up steady.

  
  


Sierra shook her head and looked to Belladona. "Are you alright? I saw you falling when I was going up there."

She had been trying to get up there to help her girlfriend down, but that didn’t happen.

  
  


Chara seeing Aeron having problems but knew Ophelia was also injured supported both of them "both of you need to take it easy you two were the most injured out of all of us" she said serious using her fighter strength, luckily she barely was injured at all

  
  


Looks like everyone was alive at least. That was good. She brushed a few strays hairs from her face, standing near the edge of the group to watch over them as they all got themselves back up and situated.

  
  


Aeron grunted, as Ophelia and then Chara helped them to their feet.

"I'm not. I'm not that injured, I'm just dizzy. Used a lot of magic. I'm. Head hurts." They grumble, still putting most of their weight on their staff.

"We should... get out of here..." Aeron did not want to get stuck inside a labyrinth as it collapsed.

  
  


Percy blew out a breath, looking around everyone. They looked pretty tired, but... they were right by the sanctuary. Everyone could eat and be merry, right? "Hey, let's get out of here."

  
  


Belladona nodded and leans on Percy a bit so she could walk better. "Once my head stops spinning and can heal two people." She muttered softly not really present anymore.

  
  


Ophelia nodded. Whatever needed to be done could wait until they get outside,

  
  


"Yeah, let's get out of here," Sierra agreed, getting out of Percy’s arms and picking up her abandoned gun. The ribbon stand retracting on its own. Usually she just let the weapons disappear, but this one felt special. Wouldn't hurt to hold on to it for a little longer.

  
  


Chara nods helping as best as she could to carry people that needed it as they exited the labyrinth

  
  


"Good idea." Chance nodded, looking around one last time before turning to follow all of them out. She didn't want to know what a labrynith looked like while it was collapsing.

  
  


Aeron let themself be lead out of the labyrinth, it was easier than trying to hobble on their own. God, they really needed more practice if this was how they felt after just one really tough battle. Maybe they should ask to train with people more...

  
  


Percy tightened his grip on Bella as he helped her walk, eyes trained on her as they got out of the labyrinth.

Why was he feeling uneasy again?

  


Belladona let Percy help her out. Fuck she had no idea how far she had fallen and it hurt. Ophelia must have been shaken up as well. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Something was wrong. "Percy." She said softly as her eyes darted around. Her eyes landed on what set her off and her mouth went dry.

  
  


Ophelia walked out of the labyrinth with Aeron by her side and the rest of the magi not far behind.

  
  


Sierra followed along close to Percy, still fiddling with the gun. Her spirits were high and she was readying to get everyone patched up. Then she could finish date!

As she was leaving the labyrinth, glancing over to Percy and Belladona she saw their worried expressions. 

"What's up?" She asked as they exited the labyrinth, her eyes not leaving them.

  
  


Chara helped supporting Aeron and Ophelia when out of the Labyrinth she saw the others worried expression she braced herself... that expression meant trouble

  
  


Chance stayed at the edge of the group still, watching them over worriedly. The group had been hit hard after that fight... she hoped they wouldn't fight a witch like that again anytime soon.

  
  


Alexander watched as the magi of Seaford walked out of the witch labyrinth. It seems he was right Ginny's witch was a lot to handle. He walked forward motioning for the others to slowly follow. "Well I must say I'm impressed. That witch came from a vet." He held his head up and had a cold look in his eyes. "It seems like I was wrong on who would be a threat amongst the magi." 

  
  


Lotus held a wild smile. When Naomi told them what had happened in the witch battle she was excited to see these magi. 'Fresh meat did better thought.' She signed not really caring if any of them understood her or not. Eb was sitting on her shoulder so if she needed she could talk through him.

  
  


Wren's tail wagged in excitement as she stepped into view, grin spreading across her sister's face.

"Nice to finally meet the rabble! Wow, you guys look like crap."

  


Seth grunted, and nudged Gia with a smirk.

"Dog's got a point, it looks like Gin took a pretty big bite out of them."

  
  


Toli kept his hook on Fawn's shoulder, and didn't bother addressing the crowd. He wasn't exactly good at being intimidating, when he opened his mouth.

  


Gia snickered at the amount of bruises and scrapes on the kids. She looked up at Seth. "They look pretty scrappy. Wonder if they're gonna pitch a fit, hm?"

  
Aeron grimaced. This was the same as that feeling of being watched earlier. They didn't like the reminder, or whatever this means. New magi in Seaford are almost never a good thing. Especially like this...

Percy took a deep breath. "If you are here to have a good time, then you can relax. Drop the tough guy act. In Seaford we work together." He straightened, keeping an arm around Belladonna.

  
  


Belladona's eyes widened. "Alexander Rose." She bit out. "You made a contract as well." Fuck. If Alexander was a magi this just didn't seem good. "Don't you normally travel with your mother?" She snapped. Her mind racing through the last few weeks. She had heard something about Rose Corp coming here but never thought anything of it. Something really wasn't right. 

  
  


Alexander gave a cold laugh. "Belladona Cox. It's been a while. Ever since you lost your leg we've missed you at parties. Your parents seem so focused on you that they forget their own duties it seems." He waved his had dismissively. "Percy I can assure you that I am not playing an act. We're here to claim what is ours."

  
  


Lotus bounced on her heels. She was ready to fight if needed but waited for the command from Book.

  
  


Ophelia looked around at the unfamiliar magi. She placed her hand on Aeron's shoulder, stuck between wanting to see what would happen and just straight up leaving.

  
  


Sierra grit her teeth, readjusted her grip on the gun. Ready to fire it or just plain swing it at someone at a moments notice, she wasn't going to let some random fucks ruin things for her.

All she wanted was a nice date night. That was all she wanted out of today, but no. She'd stay quiet and let Percy lead, for now. Still, she subtly moved up in the group so she could act if need be.

  
  


Chara frowned she wasnt goint to stay silent "Who the hell even are you guys! and taking whats yours? what the hell do you think is 'yours'!?" he anger was starting to boil her control was cracking, these guys are threatening her friends and home! no way would she not do something

  
  


Chance stayed in the back of the ground, warily watching the newcomers. It looked like they were familiar faces to some of her team... but not in a good way. And the threat that hung in the air was plainly obvious even to her. Were they going to be able to talk this out...?

  
  


Wren summoned her Halberd, pointing it at the white themed fighter.

"Ah-ah-ah, do you really want to pick a fight right now? I don't think Miss Missing-a-Twin could take much more..." Wren nods towards the magi in the feathered cape behind her.

"Don't tempt us to use force, we're taking your Magic Hole and keeping it, stupid." She stuck her tongue out, tail wagging a little faster. God, she wanted to stomp this little group into the ground.

  
  


Seth snorted, and let his own mace fall into his hand, smirking at Salem.

"Surprised she's still conscious."

  
  


Toli doesn't say anything. 

  
  


Aeron leaned more heavily onto their staff.

"You have got to be kidding me."

  
  


Percy held a hand out, making a motion for the group to stay behind him. "Okay." His tone was clipped, something that hadn't been used or heard since he was fighting with Vanessa. "You don't own anything. We don't owe you shit. You're not better than us. I'm going to give you one chance to back down, or you'll find out what being held accountable feele like."

He took a second to commit every one of their faces to memory, lingering on the tall one with his mace, the girl covered in scars, and their leader. Alexander Rose. Percy wasn't going to let the team down.

  
  


Gia snickered again, rolling her eyes. "Wow, they really think they can make a stand? They're not even standing. But maybe they just need a little more salt in their wounds and they'll calm down."

  
  


Alexander rolled his eyes. "Percy we don't want to fight, but we will. See you have one vet we have three." He watched the magi. "Oh and this beach has been purchased by Rose Corp. and I need to make sure no one is squatting before the building starts." 

  
  


Lotus flicked her wrist and the petels on her hips spread out. Just in case. 

  
  


Belladona pulled out her scalpel and stood tall. Her head was still fogy. "This place is open to all magi. So fuck you and your family."

  
  


Ophelia pulls on Aeron's shoulder, trying to take them further back, away from the crowd of magi. "We should leave...." she muttered,

  
  


Don't want a fight? Don't make her laugh. These looked like the kind of idiots that would tote their power over someone, just for the sake of the own shitty ego.

Sierra tried her best to control herself. Breathing in and out as she tried to keep an eye on all of their group. She wasn't going to blow up like usual and fuck shit up for Percy. She cast a quick at him before her eyes fell on Salem. This was a complicated situation.

Still. Percy was leader, and she trusted him. Though if he did say to fight, she would gladly go slinging at one of their dumb heads. She would enjoy that.

  
  


Chara growled angrily she couldnt act yet not with two hostages, but by god, she will get stronger so she can kick their asses, all she could mutter, "bastards..." she was secretly trying not to rage

  
  


They bought the beach...? They could do that? Chance didn’t know enough about the laws of that to argue it but it didn’t sound possible. Better not say anything though. Risking the lives of the hostages was not something she wanted to do.

  
  


Finally stepping out off the sanctuary, Yu-Shan marched over to Alex, handing him his phone.

"Naomi's sent the fight footage and her report, all's good her end" she summarized, giving the other group a slight once over. Even I. death, Ginny was looking out for them with how weak she had left this lot. Her eyes lingered on the most battle weary.

  
  


Naomi followed Yu-Shan closely, eyes flicking from one magi to the other, but remaining on Sierra longest. It should make sense, no matter how new you are, if your potential or wish was strong enough you too will be strong, but still, they had underestimated the child. "The two girls are secured, they're not going anywhere soon" she added, tearing her eyes away back to Alex.

  
  


Wren snorted.

"Oh, little miss flashy, I'd watch my tongue. I have no qualms squashing someone so very new." Her grin widened, tail still wagging.

  
  


Seth snorted.

"Bold words, Greenie. You're all barely standing."

  
  


Aeron let Ophelia pull them back, but didn't make to leave.

"You're seriously trying to say that you own this place now? Why would you bother buying it?"

  
  


Percy narrowed his eyes at the group of magi. "So you picked the second option. Even if we can't fight right now, we will get what's ours back. Give us our friends." His gaze lingered on the purple magi, taller than even Luis.

  
  


Gia leaned down to knot her fingers in Salem's hair, pulling the girl up. "You really want her back? She bites."

  
  


Fawn's mouth was getting dry. She'd been unable to do anything to protect herself, or even Salem. She just had her water bottle in one hand, her arms tied loosely behind her. She let something fall from her sleeve, into her fist, lips wobbling.

  
  


Alexander motioned for the them to bring up the pair. "You want these two? I don't see why. They're not magi. Just a waste of time and magic." He tsked. "But really you don't own this now. Even the Cox family wont be able to buy back this land." 

  
  


Lotus was looked at the magi. They seemed weak but far to strong willed. 'Take down notch.' She signed to Alexander. 'Show book means' She added on.

("Take them down a notch" "Show them what you mean" Book=Alexander)

  
  


Salem whined at her short hair getting pulled at. She chewed at her lip. 

  
  


Belladona gritted her teeth. "How can you lot say your strong when you use non-magi as hostages?" She snapped.

  
  


Ophelia tugged on Aeron, harder this time. "Come on.." She looked back between Belladona and the new magi. "I can't... do this." Her head was spinning. She didn't want to deal with this. She didn't need this.

  
  


Unable to stay silent any longer, Sierra barks at them, "A waste of time and magic?! The only waste of spaces I see is you fuckasses! Wave around as much money as you want, doesn't make you any less pieces of shit!"

She gets into a defensive position in case one tries to swing at her, ready to attack right back. This was fucking ridiculous. These flower freaks needed to buzz off.

  
  


Chara growled angry as well, "our friends are NOT a waste of time and magic, even your soul gems have no soul! or empatthy!" her hammer out again but mostly as a last resort, she was lossing control.

  
  


Chance moved her hands behind her back, summoning her key there just in case she needed it. It looked like things were about to get ugly and as much as she loathed it she wasn't about to be caught off guard.

  
  


Yu-Shan made to move between the Seaford losers and Alexander, eyes focused on Sierra.

"You did us a great service, putting our friend out of her misery. Don't push us into returning the favour." she warned.

  
  


Naomi pulled out her nunchuck and fiddled with the chain, eyeing each one, ready for the first attack.

  
  


Wren's halberd snapped out, blade resting just below the white and gold magi's chin.

"Your friends aren't the only ones at risk, Stupid. We're more than willing to hurt you."

  
  


Seth snorted and glanced away, rolling his mace between his fingers. 

  
  


Toli pressed his hook to Fawn's neck a little firmer.

"Ah-ah, Little Miss. I've told you I didn't want to do this."

  
  


Aeron stepped forward, planting their staff into the sand to keep themself upright. 

"You're just a bunch of stupid, cowardly bullies. Attacking in the middle of a witch fight is low."

  
  


Percy summons his mace and slams it into the doglike magi's halberd, maintaining eye contact with the other magi holding a mace. 

"I'll give you something to be held accountable for. Everyone back down."

  
  


Gia laughs, and tugs more firmly on Salem's hair.

"'During a witch fight', please. We made that witch fight. Wasn't it fun?" She giggles.

  
  


Fawn twisted her wrists so that she can toss the bomb into Toli's face and bolt over Percy's mace's chain to hide behind Sierra, wiping tears from her face with her shoulder.

  
  


Alexander tsked. "Now now." He turned and grabbed Salem by the hair holding her up. "I wouldn't be to hasty. Gia's right that witch was one of ours. It was her time to turn so we used her to distract and weaken you lot." He calculates the group. "I also needed to know who amongst you really could be an issue. The sanctuary is ours now. Or do you want to lose this one." He pulled out his knife and placed it on Salem's neck. "I don't want to waste the lot of you. Its better you despair so the incubators can have their energy from you." Blood started to drip down from Salem's neck. "So what do you say?" He cocked his eyebrow a bit.

  
  


Lotus pulled out her rapier and pointed it the blue magi. Her eyes cold and had her peddles go to protect hand after that explosion she would make sure deer saw pay back for that. 

  
  


Salem whined under the tug of her hair. All she could do was whimper when the blade dug into her neck a bit. It wasn't near anything major yet. Her shoulder already hurt so much that this didn't really hurt but it was scary. This shirt was ruined from the blood the seeped through the open wound on her shoulder.

  
  


Belladona gripped her scalpel. "Fuck you Alexander." She seethed. Seeing the blood pool from Salem stopped her though. She about to attack till then. She might not like the other but understood she was needed. That and Percy cared for her.

  
  


Ophelia took more steps back, trying to take Aeron with her. "Percy... don't" She muttered, unsure if he could even hear her. "Bad... idea.." She tugged on Aeron once more. She didn't want to leave without them, but she would.

  
  


Sierra put a hand back to shield Fawn. She spoke in a soft whisper, "You ok? What happened?"

Yes, she was angry. Yes, she wanted to make those flower freaks pay. But she wasn't stupid enough to leave the poor girl undefended. As much as she hated, really hated to say it, fighting could wait.

  
  


Chara was about to move but seeing Salem like that she couldnt move. her anger fury growing stronger, but knew if she moved... where that knife was could KILL salem, no not another friend... not another uneccessary death on her watch. so she just growled

  
  


It... was her time? They... made that witch? What the hell? Who could do that?! Chance couldn't imagine it. Were these people... really so evil? She grit her teeth, lowering her head a bit.

  
  


Yu-Shan primed her gun and aimed it at Percy, if a fight was going to break out it would be best to take out their chain of command. But for now she kept her finger off of the trigger, she'd await Alex' word on the matter.

  
  


"Are you okay, Toli"? Naomi asked, placing a concerned hand on her companion's shoulder. That looked bad but they had all suffered worse at the hands of witches and Magi, a firecracker wouldn't do too much damage.

  
  


Wren nearly shrieked in rage as her halberd shattered. 

"How dare you! Assholes like you are why I hate idiots with maces! You're a bunch of jerks!!!" she stomped her foot, summoning her baseball bat and pointing it at Percy.

"I can't wait to meet your ugly ass witch, Mister High and Mighty. I'll eat it for breakfast." 

  
  


Seth's eyebrow raised, impressed. He wanted a piece of the leader himself, actually. Rub his nose in defeat a little. 

  
  


Toli coughed, holding up his hook and watching the blood drip off of it.

"I'm fine, Naomi. Gia."

  
  


Aeron lets Ophelia pull then away, only taking a second to swap their staff out for their scissors to cut Fawn free. 

"Okay, let's. Let's go."

  
  


Percy laughed at the bitch. "You think you'll still be around when I go? Please." He shook his head. "I don't have time for you, chihuahua." He turned his gaze back to Alex. As much as the mace-wielding purple magi was keeping his attention, he would let that particular measuring contest wait. "Let her go. She's a nonmagi. We'll leave. You stay." He may have directed the last word at the dog magi again. He couldn’t help it, they were all edging too close for his comfort. "You put us in danger, we bit back to protect ourselves. We leave now, and this is all just equal. What's done is done, don't do anything else."

  
  


Gia had dropped Salem to make room for Alexander, but when the fake-goth attacked Toli a spike of anger rose and she rushed to his side. "Are you okay? Seriously- what the hell?"

  
  


Fawn swallowed, adrenaline still spiking. "C-can you cut the rope? I need-" she felt something... wet on her neck. What was that? She looked down as best she could, and saw that the neck of her sweater was wet and dark.

That wasn't right...

  
  


Alexander looked over the magi. "Drop your transformation all of you. And everyone but Sierra back up." His eyes landed on the teal magi. "You'll take Salem once the others are on the public beach." He kept the knife on Salem's neck. "And anyone that comes back here wont make it out unscathed." 

  
  


Lotus pulled back but kept her rapier out. She didn't trust this lot to really think this through. 

  
  


Salem finally registered the explosion and saw Fawn standing with her magi. Good. At least she would get out. Her mind was so fuzzy that she couldn't focus anymore. Maybe she'll see Von sooner then she thought.

  
  


Belladona gritted her teeth and dropped her transformation. She didn't want to leave Sierra but it might be the only way to get Salem out alive. "Fawn come with me. Once we're safe I'll look over your neck." She muttered to the girl.

  
  


Ophelia finally was able to pull Aeron away. She left, not sure where she was heading. Anywhere but here.

  
  


Sierra glanced back. She thought the ropes were- Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

She was glad it'd been a while since she'd eaten or it would be coming back up right about now. In a fumbled rush, she wordlessly shuffled Fawn's arms out of the sleeves and pulled the shirt up to her neck. Bunching the fabric up around the cut, she brought Fawn's hands up to securely press against it. "Hold it tight. Right there. Hold it there and don't let go."

Fawn really needed to keep it together enough to hold the sweater, because Sierra couldn't. She was barely keeping it together enough as it was.

As Belladona came up and took Fawn from her, Sierra turned away to face Alexander.

This fuckwod really needed to be taken down a peg.

Unfortunately now was not that time, she dropped her transformation. Feeling the loose curls brush against her neck. 

As she approached, she absentmindedly untied her hair ribbon, running her hand through the curls and fidgeting with the ribbon, needing to keep her hands busy amongst other things. She looked to their apparent leader. 

"Happy now?" The fuckwod part left unfortunately unsaid.

  
  


Chance glanced around worriedly at the others, unsure if she should be listening to these demands or not. She didn't want to start a fight but she didn't want to be caught off guard either. Very slowly she let her transformation drop, taking a hesitant step back.

  
  


Yu-Shan huffed in irritation at the others, if they cared so much about this woman then they should just leave, and let the teal tyke-bomb collect her. They seemed to understand now that they were out matched, after all.

  
  


"Do you need help"? Naomi offered Toli, still keeping an eye on him for any serious injury. That bomb could've been poisonous or something for all they knew.

  
  


Wren growled low in her throat, baring her teeth at the green magi. But she stepped back, dropping her bat and listening to her master Alex's order.

  
  


Seth let himself drop his mace and then his transformation, keeping eye contact with the Green Leader as he does. He has this feeling that he wouldn't detransform until Seth himself had.

  
  


Toli smiled softly, as the younger magi worried over him.

"I'm fine, it was barely a scratch, I promise. I can't even say I'm upset she did it."

Aeron took over leading, pulling Ophelia towards their home and hoping they'd make it there before anything else went wrong. They couldn't think anymore.

  
  


Percy was nearly surprised to feel the cool air as his transformation dropped, watching the other boy. He narrows his eyes slightly. This... was an odd feeling. It wasn't something he'd felt before, but he was interested in seeing what happened the next time he saw him in the streets.

  
  


Gia watched the other nonmagi from where she was next to Toli. He was fine, maybe singed. No help from that brat... she scoffed. "I'm glad you're okay. If I get my hands on her..."

  
  


Meanwhile, Fawn fumbled to press the sweater to her throat. It didn't feel deep, but it did hurt. She was shaking as she followed Belladonna- who was in just as bad, if not worse shape than her. "I-" she could feel her voice getting hoarse, from stress and imminent panic attack, most likely. "I'm sorry."

  
  


Alexander didn't move his blade and just waited. Seeing some of his own magi drop their transformations pissed him off though. They weren't meant to drop the transformations till the lot were all gone. He looked at Sierra with cold eyes. This girl had done something spectacular but was it just dumb luck or did she really have that skill. 

  
  


Lotus watched as the magi started backing off. 'Stupid eggs' She signed just todo something with her hands really. Turn to Toli she added. 'Really okay' She gave him a questioning look. 

  
  


Salem watched as everyone left. No don't leave her, she doesn't want to die or be held by them. Oh god. She didn't want to be tortured. Tears started to sting her eyes. Fuck she had been getting better but now. She wasn't sure.

  
  


Belladona kept her eye on Fawn and once they were in the public beach area she helped put pressure on the girl's neck. "None of this is your fault." She chewed her lip for a moment before asking. "Do you want to stay over for the night? I have stitches at home I can put in." She asked. It wasn't like she really wanted anyone else at her place but she had a feeling Salem was going to be staying over so might as have Fawn there too.

  
  


"Well. A deal is a deal," Sierra snapped. "Give us Salem."

Sierra wrapped the ribbon around her palm tested the give of the ribbon during her fidgeting. Not great, but at least it was at least something.

  
  


Chance watched them go, her hands balling lightly into fists. This wasn't her fight. She just had to... hope for the best... She lowered her head again, slowly turning to leave.

  
  


Yu-Shan watched the others leave, all good so far. While she was sure that they could take them all on, it was fortuitous that not all the Magi in Seaford had arrived to fight Ginny.

"How do you want to play this"? She asked Alex.

  
  


Naomi nodded slightly, still concerned for Toli and worried about why Alex would chose this girl as the one in charge of the exchange instead of the weaker ones. She kept her mouth shut, regardless, not wanting to undermine his authority.

  
  


Wren crossed her arms, tail drooping between her legs, and tried not to let her frustration bleed into anything else. She could get a good fight later.

  
  


Seth pushed his glasses up his nose, letting the flash of sunlight bouncing off the lenses interrupt their staring contest and allow himself to then look to the side. As he pushed his glasses up, the old bite scar on his wrist glinted in the light.

  
  


Toli hummed.

"Don't pick a fight with someone so inconsequential, Gia. She's not going to make a contract, she has no power. She's not actually a threat." He patted the younger magi's shoulder.

  
  


Percy made sure that the rest of his group went the right direction. He didn't want to scare Salem, and he wasn't abandoning her. He just... he trusted that Sierra would do what was right. He trusted her.

  
  


Gia relaxed slowly. He was right. Toli always was.

  
  


Fawn nodded at Bella, feeling stilted but bit better. Safer. "Thank you." She croaked. "Salem too, right?"

  
  


Alexander watched as the magi got far enough away. "She's all your." He dropped the blade and it vanished into rose petals. Letting go of Salem he watched her almost fall. "Now get off of Rose corp property." He snapped and turned back to his team showing that he didn't see her as threat. 

  
  


Lotus puffed out her cheeks a bit. She sided eyed Book and the girl and let out her airy laugh. No sound was really there but air was moving thats for sure. 

  
  


Salem nearly fell to the ground barely able to stop herself. She reached out to Sierra for help. Was she the only one that cared? Her brain was so fuzzy she didn't know what happened. Had Percy left her? Tears started to fall from her eyes. God everything hurt so much. 

  
  


Belladona nodded. "Yeah of course." She didn't like Salem but looking back to see her nearly fall made her accept that Salem needed to stay as well. She pulled out her phone and texted her parent's driver asking if he could pick her and some friends up. She knew the man didn't ask questions so as long as he didn't see to much blood it would be fine.

  
  


Sierra pulled Salem close and started carefully walking back to the group, watching out for if the flower freaks tried anything. She wouldn't put it past the fuckers for how little they seemed to care about non-magi.

  
  


Yu-Shan kept an eye on the group as they retreated as she asked Alex; "Do you think they'll try to come back"?

  
  


"I hope not" Naomi chewed on her lip as she watched the group go.

  
  


Percy waited until Sierra and Salem were closer before he ran towards them, looping his arms around Salem's shoulders and keeping her upright. Was that... Blood? He was shaking with rage and exhaustion. "Hey sis, shh, calm down, I've got ya."

  
  


"If they do then we will get rid of them." Alexander said flatly.

  
  


Salem let Sierra lead her along. She had no idea where they were going. She heard Percy's voice cut through her haze. "Percy?" She muttered. "Is everyone okay?" She was more focused on the others then herself at that moment. It was easier then focusing on herself. It always was.

  
  


Belladona stepped away from Fawn and looked at Salem's neck. "Shit." She muttered and ripped off part of her shirt. It was already ripped up so it didn't matter. Tying it around Salem's neck so there would be some pressure on the cut. "Percy hold that." She muttered. The shoulder was socked through. "Fuck it." She muttered and pulled off her shirt and pushed onto Salem's shoulder. "Sierra push hard on her shoulder." She looked over to see if the car was here yet. "I have a full medical emergency kit at home. I'm glad we still have spare beds." She muttered to herself. Two wounded people were going to staying with them till they could get better. Or at least be able to move again.

  
  


Sierra moved on auto pilot doing as Belladona instructed while avoiding looking at Salem's neck.

  
  


Percy nodded, keeping her still and holding the shirt to soak up the blood. Almost everyone else had seemed to have left, and he couldn't blame them. They were scared and tired.

"We need to have a meeting. We need to figure out what we're gonna do." He swallowed. "Everyone is safe for now. Don't stress, sis.'

  
  


"Okay." Salem closed her eyes or at least tried to.

  
  


Belladona looked over and saw Salem start to close her eyes. She snapped her fingers in the other's face. "Don't let her fall asleep. You got to keep your eyes open Salem." She heard a honk and saw the car that would take them home. "Come one we're going home now." She lead Fawn towards the vehicle. "That goes for you too. No sleeping till I have you patched up." She told the girl.


End file.
